Strategies Of Love
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: AU SuzLulu: What would happen if Marianne never died and she raised her two children lovingly, teaching them to be loyal to Britannia and to their 'father'. And what would happen if Suzaku made the contract with C.C while Lelouch made a contract with V.V at a young age? How would fate play out? And let us not forget about Kallen, Nunnally, Gino and so on!
1. Strategies Of Love

In the middle of summer, a young boy with silky black hair sat under a tree, reading a thick book about strategies. Birds gently chirped away and the sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky. It was a perfect summer day. But all of that came crashing down when a ball managed to hit the boy on the head. His book flew out of his hands and to the feet of a boy with brown hair and bright green eyes.

"There it is!" Yelled the boy with brown hair as a girl appeared in the clearing.

She had bright red hair and sharp blue eyes. "A Britannian," she hissed as she walked over to the boy with black hair and snatched the ball away.

"And a Japanese, what of it?" He asked coldly as he picked up his book and stood up.

"Nothing, no one asked you to speak," she snapped as she stood next to the brown haired boy.

"Everyone has a right to speak, so I can say as I wish," backfired the boy as he began walking away.

"Stupid Britannians, so stuck up," she muttered as the brown haired boy glanced at her.

"You do know you did just start being mean to him first..?" He asked as the young girl glared at him.

"So what? It's because of them that my mother is so pathetic," she whispered as they began walking to a shrine.

The next day, the boy was there again, but this time, he was reading a book about the history of Britannia. "Well well, well. Looks like you are here again!" Said the girl as the boy closed his book, making a mental bookmark on the page he was on.

"And you are here as well, so that means that he is here with you," stated the boy as he stood up.

As he began walking away, the girl became enraged. "You can't just walk away from me like that! I challenge you to a fight!" She declared as the boy glanced over to her before walking again.

"What are you? A pussy?" She yelled as he halted in his steps. "No, but I see no point in fighting. It is just a waste of time," he said as he stared at her right in the eye, as if challenging her.

"I hate you!" She yelled as the boy gave her a nod.

"I know, your not the first."

That night, the boy with the brown hair was lying on his bed, thinking about the purple eyed boy he met. He hardly said a thing, not to sure what to say to a prince. He wasn't sure if Kallen knew though, but even if she did, she wouldn't care. Most likely, she would hate him even more. Giving out a sigh, he took his brown teddy bear he got from his mother and held it close to his chest. "I miss you," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

The next morning, he was woken up by a servant. "It is time you wake up Suzaku-sama," she said gently with a smile as she handed him some clothes. "You and your father have some very important guests," she informed him as he gave her a nod before she walked away. He quickly got changed before running down to the living room.

"Ah, Suzaku, this is Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia. Prince and Princess of Britannia, which I am sure you know. They shall be staying here for five months while their father and I will be working on some agreements," said Genbu as Lelouch gave him a nod while Nunnally gave him a happy smile and a small wave.

"It is an honor your highness," he said with a bow as Nunnally walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I hope we can become best friends!" She said happily as Lelouch tensed up.

The first month passed by with Nunally happily befriending Suzaku and even managing to befriend Kallen, but she didn't managed to change her whole prescriptive about Britannians. They would play in the shrine grounds and teach each other different types of games. But during those times, Lelouch would just sit under a tree and read about the history of Britannia, war strategies and so on, while Kallen would try to provoke him.

On the second month, Lelouch sat by the tree like normal, but then one day, Suzaku approached him and challenged him to a game of foot ball. At first, Lelouch ignored him, then he told him that his pleas were useless. Finally, Lelouch said that he would challenge Suzaku to a game of chess instead. Taking this as a chance to get to know Lelouch better, Suzaku gladly accepted. But within five minutes, Lelouch managed to beat Suzaku. But a start of a friendship began from that day.

The third month, the four kids were practically inseparable. They would be seen together most of the times. Weather it was because; Lelouch was trying to teach them something, or Suzaku was trying to get Lelouch and Nunnally to join them in a game of football, or Kallen trying to teach Lelouch how to fight, or Nunally getting them to make jewelry with her.

The forth month though, Kallen had to move away with her father and step-mother, whom she hates. The group was separated and Lelouch was the shoulder that Nunnally cried on. Meanwhile, Suzaku would try and cheer everyone up. Though, the group knew that soon the vi Britannia siblings would be leaving soon.

Needless to say, in December, Nunnally and Lelouch left two days before Christmas. And on that day, tears were spilled from Nunnally and Suzaku while Lelouch was the shoulder that they would cry on. But even so, they exchanged gifts. They all received a key pendant from each other.

But years passed. When they just met, Nunnally was five while Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen were eight. Now, Nunnally is fourteen and still happy and healthy. Kallen and Suzaku are now seventeen, both are training in different fighting techniques and both are taught how to protect their country. But meanwhile, Lelouch's mother taught him to be loyal to Britannia and at the age of fourteen, he became a tactician. So as he grew older, more people began to fear him while others praised him.

And so, at the age of seventeen, Lelouch vi Britannia brought Japan to it's knees and made the country tremble upon Britannia.

* * *

**Yup! So this little fanfiction is being edited since I have this awesome beta read, sooooo... Thank you** AzulTheBlueDragon**! **

**Such an amazing writer and beta reader, tears of joy! :')**

**Lolz, but anyway, I do not own Code Geass no matter how much I wish I did... Because if I did own it, then Suzaku and Lelouch would end up together and Suzaku would have a cat tail while Lelouch would have cat ears :p**

**Yay for randomness! All hail Lelouch! **


	2. Different Lives

_A fire blazed around a mansion and two girls sat in the garden, trying to get as far away from the fire as possible. The older child was trying to soothe the younger child. "It's okay, Marianne will come," whispered the girl with stunning purple locks as the girl with bubblegum pink hair quietly nodded her head. The fire was spreading wildly, and there was no sign of anyone. Most of the servants and workers were burnt to death, including their mother._

_Time passed and the fire was set out by a heavy shower. As happy as they were since the fire was put out, they were left cold and soaked. "Where do we go now?" Sobbed the younger child as her older sister hugged her. "...I don't know..." She whispered. For once in her life, she felt useless._

_But then a car appeared, and a boy with brown hair and a girl with red hair came running to them with an umbrella. "Are you alright miss?" Asked the boy as he placed the umbrella above Cornelia and Euphemia. _

_"Thank you," said Euphemia shakily as she shivered from the cold. _

_"Here," said Kallen as she handed Euphemia her jacket. "Let's get you into the car," said Suzaku as he pulled Cornelia and Euphemia into the car._

_Closing the door, the whole ride was filled with silence. No one dared to talk, until Cornelia's curiosity got the better of her. "Why did you help us? We are Britannians, we took over Japan," she asked as she held her sister's hand. "Because you remind me of someone. Both of you remind me of someone," replied Suzaku as Kallen gave gave them a nod as to say she agreed with Suzaku._

In a room with two beds, a sofa and a table, two teenage girls and a teenage boy stood. "Have you got it?" Asked Suzaku through a communicator as static could be heard. Seconds later, the static cleared.

"Yeah, meet me at exit 4," replied a female's voice as the static returned.

"Suzaku, will you be careful?" came a gentle voice as he looked behind him to find a girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"Of course, stay here with your sister, alright? I'll see you for dinner," he replied with a smile as the girl's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Alright! Cornelia, do you want to make a necklace with me?" She asked as her big sister appeared next to her.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

"Don't worry if I'm late, just stay safe!" Said Suzaku as he took a katana from under the bed.

"Tell yourself that," replied Cornelia with a smirk as Euphemia brought out a set of beads and placed it on the table.

"Bye Suzaku and take care!" She said as Suzaku gave them a nod before running off.

"Q-1, is exit 10 safe?" He asked into the communicator as he made a turn to the right.

"Yeah... It should be, everyone is waiting," she said before she cut the line off. Arriving at an abandoned lab that was once used by the Japanese scientist, Suzaku went into a storage room. In there, a Burai stood.

Not wasting time, Suzaku jumped into the knightmare and started it. When the knightmare was turned on, he made a dash towards exit 10. In the dark night, you would only see a knightmare silently moving, no one would have knew. But cameras were everywhere.

In the sky, there was a type of black battleship. Sitting in one of the rooms was no other then Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Your highness, reports have stated that a knightmare is heading towards exit 10. What are your orders?" Asked a female with wavy black hair and shimmering violet eyes.

"There is no point in you calling me, 'your highness'. You know that mother," said Lelouch as Marianne gave him an amused smile and attacked her son with a hug.

"But you act so scary at times, sometimes it worries me how much you are like your father," she said as she released her son.

"I would prefer it if you refrain yourself from comparing me to him," he said as he sat back down.

"But what are your orders my dear?" She asked as Lelouch walked over to a map of Japan, now known as 'Area 11'.

"Don't send in troops, don't fire. Wait and see. They have stolen something that holds a high value to Clovis. If we fire or send in troops, the object might be damaged. And what good is a damaged object?" Asked Lelouch as he stared at the map.

"Hmmm, but what would happen if that object is a weapon, then they could use it against us." She replied as she placed a hand under her chin as she rest her elbow on the table.

"There is an amazing thing called bombs. And another amazing thing called a remote," replied Lelouch as he took out a small remote with a single red button.

"Ah, so you knew they would be going to exit 10?" She asked as her son gave her a nod.

"They made it to obvious with the signs that they would give to each other. Quite pathetic."

"Big brother! Mother!" Said Nunnally as she walked into the room, launching herself to her mother. "I think brother Clovis is not feeling very well, he says that he couldn't paint with me today," she said sadly as Marianne hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry my dear, he just has some things in his head right now," she said gently as she placed Nunnally next to her.

"But he never declined before..." She said as Marianne gently kissed her daughter's cheek. "Don't worry my dear."

"Well I must be off. I think I would prefer to watch the show roll out at a close distance," said Lelouch as he left the room, leaving his mother and sister.

"Where is big brother going? He always just leaves," says Nunnally in disappointment.

"He is protecting Britannia, just like me. But in a different way. Soon you shall protect Britannia as well my sweet," she said as she hugged her daughter. And I shall protect you and your brother until the day I die, she thought as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment she had with her daughter instead of war.

Walking into a hall, the lights switched on automatically. A Sutherland stood in the middle of the hall, but the only thing that made this Sutherland different from all the rest was because it was all black instead of the colors that normally decorated the knightmare. Leaping into the Sutherland, Lelouch activated it before ordering the ship to land close to exit 10. Exiting the ship, Lelouch quietly approached to a safe area to watch the show that would unfold.

* * *

**WHOA! 6 Favs and 6 follows? I thank you my dears! :3 And I also thank X FIRE NIGHTS X and Rider831 for their reviews! I am glad that people like this idea :3 But enough rambling, I do not own Code Geass and I am sorry about mistakes.**

**Once again, I thank my beta-reader** AzulTheBlueDragon**, your such a big help :')**


	3. AN Questions And Answers

Hello! And finally another update? I thank everyone for the faves and follows xD I managed to get writers block and now I feel sick v.v" But hey, my sisters gave me a few ideas :3 Now, nanoman79, I already answered your questioned, but to people who are having the same thought as you, then here's the answers!

* * *

**Q) Why is Kallen with Suzaku and not Kaguya?**

A) I think that Kallen's mum might have a connection with Suzaku's mum somehow ^^" And Kuguya would probally be at the shrine, but maybe doing something else? Maybe playing with other girls.

**Q) "Charles does not strike me as the sort of emperor who would bother going to Japan to deal with issues. That is what ministers are for."**

A) The next point, Charles is not that type of man indeed. He is more evil you could say, but I think that Marianne changed him. She is his favorite wife. I think that Genbu and Charles might have had a (very) short conversation before Charles leaves and passes the negotiation stuff to someone else to take care of. But I think it is quite important to make sure that the negotiation goes well, and I think Charles might care about it since it is about Sakuradite. The very element that you need to power Knightmares. (I think ^^") But he is still cold and evil... Also he could be in Japan to see what will Area 11, also known as Japan be like. (He is going to take over Japan soon...)

**Q) Are Suzaku and Kallen in Britannia or are Cornelia, Euphemia, and their mother in Japan? That leads to the next obvious question, why?**

A) Cornelia and Euphemia is in Japan, just like in the original Code Geass where they are in Japan. I guess it's because of politics and so on. I think that it's because it's after the war, Japan was turned into Area 11 and some royal family members were there to take charge and so on since the war just ended.

**Q) "The reason I asked about Cornelia and Euphemia is because their section seemed odd. In the flashback section they seem to be living in a regular house because Suzaku and Kallen save them. Where are the soldiers and guards that should be with them?"**

A) And in the story, I think I mentioned that the servant's and so on were burnt alive or something like that? Maybe I should have made it more clear... But the servants, maids, workers, guards and so on, most of them were killed in the fire, including Cornelia and Euphemia's mother.

**Q) "With Marianne alive, Cornelia would feel even more determined to prove herself."**

A) Cornelia will try to "prove" herself. In a way, she takes the role of Lelouch because her mother died. But not entirely, she will "prove" herself in a different way.

**Q) " In the present section they seem to be living with Suzaku and Kallen. Maybe a missed something but it just seems odd."**

A) Yes, Cornelia and her sister lives with Suzaku and Kallen because they have no where to go. After Lelouch and Nunnally left, Suzaku and Kallen reunited after a couple of months. Both Cornelia and Euphemia reminded Suzaku and Kallen of Lelouch and Nunnally. That is why they decide to help them. Cornelia for Lelouch and Euphemia for Nunnally.  
No doubt about it, Lelouch and Nunnally would have said something about their family, and Nunnally, Lelouch, Euphemia and Cornelia are close to eachother

And now, a questioend that I asked my self:

**Q) Cornelia and Euphemia's house was burned down by terrorist, as you said. So how come they are living with Kallen and Suzaku? Because they are "terrorist" (a.k.a freedom fighters! xD ... Alright, they are still called the black knights, it just sounds cool ^^")**

A) Simple, Cornelia and Euphemia doesn't know what Kallen and Suzaku does. All they told them was that it was a dangerous job and they don't want to get the two sisters into the mess :3

* * *

And that is the questions done! I better start working on the chapter now :3 Byee byee! And if you have any questions, feel free to leave a review or send me a pm :3 Even if you just want to chat xD


	4. The Change In Personalty

Around Exit 10, there was hardly anyone there. Only four beings if you counted the person in the midnight colored knightmare frame. "Impossible," whispered Lelouch as he stared at the group of people. Two females, one with fiery red hair and determined blue eyes, while the other one had soft lime hair and golden eyes. But the person that stood out the most to Lelouch was the male. The male from so long ago, but despite that, his brown locks were still there and his green eyes still shined with emotion. "...Why?" He asked himself as he felt a smile on his lips as tears fell from his eyes.

"Are you alright miss?" Asked Suzaku as he helped the girl that fell out from the capsule.

"... Do you wish to make a contract with me?" She asked, ignoring his question as she stood up.

"What contract?" Injected Kallen as she scanned the area, looking for any officers, knightmares or innocent lives.

"A contract to grant you a great power and in exchange, you must grant me a wish," said the girl with golden eyes.

"... We are quite busy, trying to grant ourselves our own wish... Trying to reach our own goal," said Suzaku apologetically as he rubbed his neck with his hand and an apologetic smile on his face. But the girl ignored this and just took his and Kallen's hand.

"You wish to destroy Britannia and help Japan return to it's former glory. But you cannot for you have no power, or much resources," stated the girl as they looked at her shocked. "You also wish to see your friends again, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia. But you are scared of how much they have changed. Or mainly, how much Lelouch has changed. You wish to return everything to how it was before. Before they left," she continued as both of the teens tensed up.

"... How do you know?" Asked Suzaku as a smashing sound was heard. Everyone turned their heads over to where the noise was.

"It's simple. It's just because she has a code, isn't that right C.C?" Came in a icy male's voice.

"Who are you?" yelled Kallen as she took out a gun and aimed it to the knightmare as Suzaku took out his katana.

"You should know, I would be offended if you didn't," replied the voice, you could hear his smugness dripping from what he said. "I suggest you hand her over, it is not safe for you to be with this witch," he continued as Suzaku stood protectively in front of C.C.

"And it's not safe to be in Britannia, but yet we are all trapped in this cage! With people being racist to others just because we are Japanese!" Yelled Kallen as she threw her gun to the floor.

"I challenge you to a fight! Hand to hand, no weapons!" challenged Kallen as she walked over to the knightmare.

"Kallen, get back here! Your getting to close to that thing!" yelled Suzaku in a pleading voice. he friend was such an idiot sometimes. Why the heck would she go near a knightmare with nothing to project herself?

"No, I see no point in fighting hand to hand, it is just a waste of time," said the Lelouch with a smirk on his face.

"What are you?! A p***?" Asked Kallen as she tried to lure the person out of the knightmare.

"Ah, doesn't this bring back memories?"

"...What?" Asked Kallen bewildered as the knightmare brushed her aside towards Suzaku and C.C.

"Kallen!" He yelled worry and horror as he rushed over to her, having C.C following him in tow.

"No, it's to early!" He cried desperately as laughing was heard from the machine. "You think you can defeat me? Lelouch vi Britannia?" Asked the voice as the hatch on the knightmare opened, reveling the one and only demon prince. A smug smile on plastered on his face, but his eyes reflected pain.

"Lelouch..?" Breathed out Suzaku as he saw his friend take out a gun. "Threats to Britannia must be destroyed, at all cost," he said as he aimed the gun to Kallen, the smile he held forming into a grin of insanity. "No matter all cost!" He yelled as he fired the bullet.

"They must not die!" Cried C.C as she ran in front of the pair, the bullet impaled right through her forehead as blood trickled out.

"No... No..." whispered Suzaku as he stared in horror at the two limp bodies beside him and at the body of a demon.

"It's... It's really a shame," said Lelouch as tears fell from his eyes even though he was still grinning, but the tears were caused as he thought about his childhood.

"But you don't want it to end this way? Do you?" Asked a voice in his head. "C.C?" Whispered Suzaku as he felt his world go dark.

He saw flashes of pictures. Of people, of the world, of memories. "You don't want it to end this way? You still have something to live for, someone to fight for," said C.C's voice as pictures of Euphemia and Cornelia. "You still have to reach your goal. You still have to save your friend from his insanity," continued C.C as the pictures of the sisters disappeared and were replaced by pictures of his childhood with Lelouch and Nunnally. "So I ask again, do you accept my contract? I will grant you a power to save Japan and your friends. All I ask is that you grant one of my wishes," asked C.C as Suzaku didn't need to think about it.

"Yes! I accept the contract!" He yelled as the pictures disappeared and he returned back to Earth, back to find his friend pointing a shaking gun at him.

"Lelouch," he whispered as he stood up, leaving the bodies on the ground. "Please," he said desperately as he watched his friend tremble. "...It was always hard for me to hurt someone that I love," muttered Lelouch regretfully as he watched Suzaku walk over to him. "But... It's for Britannia, for Nunnally, for mother," he said as he dropped the gun and drew out his sword. But all of a sudden, Suzaku's left eye turned crimson and a shape that looked like a bird appeared.

"Geass..." Muttered Lelouch as his eyes narrowed. But then, he felt Suzaku's hand touch his own hand.

"Please Lelouch," begged Suzaku as he saw his friend's eyes become ringed with crimson.

Time passed, and it felt like time paused. "...Suzaku..? Where are we?" Asked Lelouch as he looked around, his eyes showed a different type of emotion, one of innocence, something he lost long ago. But even so, red rings were around his eyes, showing that someone has used geass on him.

"Lelouch..? Are you alright?" Asked Suzaku worriedly, as he saw his friend looking around the area. "Why... Why am I pointing a sword to you?" Asked Lelouch as tears, not tears of insanity, but tears of fright and horror fell from his eyes.

"So it seems like your geass is to restore a person's personality," said C.C as she sat up.

"What?!" Yelled Suzaku as he looked at Lelouch and C.C.

"Hello miss C.C," said Lelouch with a warm smile.

* * *

**And here's another update! I thank everyone for the faves and follows and I thank **VectaSolace** for your review! :3 I hoped this kind of surprised you ^^" The reason why I gave Suzaku the power to restore a person's personality, (like in the fanfic, Lelouch was turned back to his innocent childlike personality) is because I think it is something that he would have wished for. For Lelouch, him, Kallen and Nunnally to return to the peaceful days of childhood bliss :3 **

**Also, I am sorry about mistakes and I do not own Code Geass v.v"**

**And thank you **AzulTheBlueDragon** for beta-reading!**


	5. Trouble Strikes Whenever It Can

"What do you mean by to restore one's personality? And what's geass? What are the effects of this contract?" Demanded Suzaku as he glared at C.C while Lelouch flinched at how loud Suzaku was talking, and how his voice produced echos that bounced around the exit, making his voice sound more demonic.

Waving her hand in a careless manner, C.C gave out a sigh. "Geass is a power of the kings, each one is unique and powerful in their own way. Your geass power is to change a person's personality. An example is that you changed Lelouch back into his innocent childlike personality from how it use to be. An other example is Lelouch's geass power is to make one completely obey him," answered C.C as she sat on the ground.

"I have geass?" Asked Lelouch as he stared at the unconscious Kallen, not sure what to say. "Yes boy, you do," replied C.C as she closed her eyes.

"Now what? What do we do now? The royal family would be looking for Lelouch and I don't think that he would be safe just going back! And Kallen is unconscious! I can't take them back with me! What happens if Euphemia and Cornelia see's Lelouch? How would they react?" Questioned Suzaku as Lelouch happily smiled.

"Euphy and Cornelia? It's been so long since I've seen them!" Said Lelouch as he laughed a cheerful laugh.

"We can't go back, C.C do you know how to remove the geass?" Begged Suzaku as C.C just shook her head.

"Nope, it's impossible. If there was a way to remove geass or a code, then I wouldn't even be here," she said as her words crushed Suzaku's hopes.

But then, just to add onto his stress, a voice was heard. "Lelouch! Lelouch!" Yelled the voice in panic as foot steps were heard. Soon a figure appeared. He had blonde hair and worried blue eyes. "Lelouch! There you are!" He yelled as he caught a glimpse of his prince's hair. But then he stopped in his tracks as he saw Suzaku. "Lelouch, quickly come over here!" Said the man as he took out a gun and aimed it towards Suzaku.

"No, you can't hurt him! He's my friend!" Yelled Lelouch as he stood protectively in front of Suzaku.

An awkward silence filled the air, no body daring to move. "... Your highness? Are you okay? You must be kidding! He's an eleven!" Yelled the teenager in shock.

"Does it matter? He's my friend and if you want to kill him, then you must kill me!" Declared Lelouch as Suzaku sat behind his friend, shocked. "But Lelouch! Nunnally is worried, we have to get you home soon! As soon as possible!" Whined the teenager as he placed his gun away. "Nunnally?!" Said Lelouch happily as he practically skipped over to the teenager known as Gino.

"...What did you do to him?" He asked in horror as he stared at his prince.

"You can't take him back to the palace. As you may or may not know, Suzaku here accidentally used his geass on him," said C.C in her careless manner as she made a hand gesture to Suzaku.

"You did what!? How could you even do that!? Are you insane?" Gino hissed as he looked over to Lelouch desperately, hoping that this was some type of nightmare.

"W-well in my defense, I didn't even know how to use it! I didn't even know what geass is!" Said Suzaku as he tried to defend his case.

"But look! Now he is reverted back to being a child! The only difference is that he is in the body of a 17 year old!" Cried Gino as Lelouch tugged his sleeve.

"Please don't shout, it hurts my ears," he whispered as he used a puppy dog face on the horrified and enraged teenager.

"... Damn, those rumors about you being a cute little child when you were younger were true," said Gino as he stared at the face in shock. Soon, he regained control of his body, and most of the shock disappeared as he allowed a sigh to escape his lips. "What do we do now? We can't have him going to the palace like this, but there's going to be a war coming soon. And Britannia needs him. We can't have him going with me because I live with the rest of the knights and we can't have him going with you because your an eleven."

"I prefer the term Japanese, and what the hell happened?" Asked Kallen as she slowly sat him, her hand clutching her head.

"Lelouch has been brainwashed!" Said Gino dramatically as he pointed to Suzaku.

"I am not evil!" Yelled Suzaku while Lelouch yelled,

"He's not evil!"

"Oh god, this has got to be hell," muttered Kallen as she slowly stood up. "I won't forgive you Lelouch, I promise you'll pay after this headache goes away," said Kallen as she glared at the prince. "

W-w-what did I do?" Stuttered Lelouch as he tried to shrink away. "Oh quit playing, you know what you did!" She yelled as the prince tried to hide behind his knight.

"There, there Lulu," said Gino as he patted the prince's head. I've always wanted to call him Lulu, at least once in my life, he thought happily.

"Lelouch's personality has returned back to when he was a child. Some of his memories are gone, some stayed. It's like if he caught amnesia," summed up C.C as she just sat there silently after that.

"And what do we do with him?" Asked Kallen as she eyed Lelouch. She noted how his expression changed, how it looked more warm.

"We have no idea. He can't come with me, that's for sure. And he can't go with this boy," said Gino as he pointed to Suzaku, "and so the only option is that you look after him."

"No, never, no! I can't, that step-mother will go bonkers! ... How about we buy a house for him and we can look after him there?" She asked as everyone thought about that idea.

"Yeah, we can use my name for the house and we can all chip in. I think that'll work," said Suzaku happily.

* * *

**Okay, screw the plot now v.v" I was listening to a happy song, so that's why Lelouch turned out the way he is... I should have listened to a more 'darker' song... But... Alright, alright I give up v.v" I don't own Code Geass, and this is the link to the song I was listening to, lolz : **

** watch?v=G_uE5DXNhu0**

**I thank my beta reader: **AzulTheBlueDragon


	6. Don't Question Anything

The forest was dark, there were no lights. Panting, Suzaku ran and ran, but he didn't know where he was running to, or what he was running from. All he knew is that he had to run. For the sake of Japan, he had to live, he had to run. The setting was in a forest, with a moon colored in crimson red and stars that looked more like dead souls. As he finally ran out of breathe, he saw a Gothic looking palace. It was dark, damp, cold and empty. But he felt something calling him inside. And so he followed in willingly.

"Hello?" He asked, hearing his voice bouncing off from the walls. The hall that he found himself in was painted white. The chandeliers were made of gold with diamonds dripping from them. He would have never believed that this place was inside that Gothic palace he saw a minute ago.

"Suzaku! Help!" Cried a voice as he instantly recognized it. "Nunnally!" Even after all these years, he would always remember how soft and gentle her voice was. "Suzaku!" She cried as he sprinted over to her.

When her voice slowly died away, he found himself in an empty void. There was no colour. "Nunnally! Where are you?" He yelled as he tried to move, but then found out he was frozen on the spot. Paralyzed, that was his only thought. A bone chilling laugh then filled the air.

"Suzaku! Suzaku! Suzaku!" Cries of people calling his name in vain filled the void. He could hear Nunnally, his father, his mother, Kallen... There were so many people calling out his name in hopes for his help.

The cries died down again, but then that laugh returned. "Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku. What ever will you do?" Asked that voice as Suzaku tried to move his body. "The people that cried, they are in pain. And it's all because of me!" Said that voice gleefully. "So what will you do? Will you kill me Suzaku?" Taunted that voice.

"You b***! Of course!" Yelled out Suzaku in rage. All of his friends, his family. Everyone.

"Then I will give you the chance. Kill me, Suzaku..." Said the voice as a teenager appeared in front of him.

"Kill me... Kill Lelouch vi Britannia!" He yelled as he threw a sword to Suzaku's feet.

"W-what?" Asked Suzaku as he stared at the weapon and then to his friend.

"Kill me! Kill me and then no pain will be infected! Betray me! Become a monster! Just like me!" Laughed Lelouch as he grinned in glee as he watched Suzaku's horrified face.

"N-n-no!" Stuttered Suzaku as he felt his body tremble, "You're not a monster!"

"But don't you see? I am! The person that you knew as a child is dead. That's what you think, right? So why not kill this monster? And then become a monster yourself?" Said Lelouch as his eyes gleamed crimson.

"Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku... What ever will you do?" He question as another sword appeared in his hands. "Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku..." He said as he grinned in glee.

"...aku, Suzaku, Suzaku! Wake up!" Came a silky voice as Suzaku slowly opened his eyes.

"Lelouch," he muttered as he tiredly sat up on the bed.

"Finally! It took forever you wake you up! Come on, we're going to be late! Remember it's my first day at school today!" He said happily. That's right, thought Suzaku. It's been a week since that day when I accidentally used my geass on him, and now, he's like a kid again. A more innocent kid somehow.

"Alright, I'm coming," said Suzaku as he grudging left the warmth of his bed.

It was all a dream, but... I've never had a dream like that before. It felt to real for some reason, he thought to himself as he prepared himself for his day. A fact about Suzaku is that he hated school, just like us. But the reason why is because of the people that attended the school. They would always throw insults at him and gang up on him as well. But he had some friends. The friends that knew his secret and the same bunch of friends that joined him. And because of them, he managed to have the will to attend school.

"Suzaku! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Yelled Lelouch as he stood by the door tapping his foot. "It would be a bad impression if we were late. Especially me on my first day," he reasoned as Suzaku gave out a sigh.

"Don't worry, you woke me up thirty extra minutes then normal. We won't be late," said Suzaku as they walked out of the flat.

"Still..." muttered Lelouch.

As they entered the school grounds, whispers were heard. "Great, that number is here again."

"Isn't that the demon prince?"

"What is he doing with that scum?"

"Wow! It's the prince!"

"Why can't he just die? He is trashing the air!"

"Why are they saying those stuff to us?" Asked Lelouch as he eyed the people that were whispering to each other.

"Just ignore them, they don't know what escapes their mouths," answered Suzaku as he gave his friend a shrug. "But what they say about you... It's cruel," said Lelouch as he clenched his hands. "Let's get you to the office," said Suzaku as they walked away from the gossiping teenagers.

Suzaku sat in his second period class. History, how he loathed it. All the teachers did was ramble about how great Britannia is and how grateful they are to have such a great emperor. Suzaku snorted at that thought, yeah right, great emperor my a**. "Mr. Kururugi! May I ask what is so hilarious that you would be willing to share with the class?" Asked the teacher known as Mrs Cassles. "Nothing miss," he said in an aloof manner to irritate the teacher.

"Suzaku K-" but then she was cut off. "Hey! This is the history class, right?" Asked a voice from the door.

"You must be the new pupils! It is such an honor!" Said the teacher, gushing, as she quickly went over to the students.

"Class, this is Gino Weinberg and Lelouch Kingsley. I trust you to take care of our new students and treat them fairly," said the teacher as the class happily said,

"Yes miss!" The teacher scanned the classroom, looking for empty seats, but unfortunately there were only three next to Suzaku, mainly because people refused to sit next to him.

"This is troublesome... There are no seats," muttered Mrs Cassles as Lelouch gave her a smile. "It's alright. I am sure that Gino and I can sit next to Suzaku, right?" He asked as he strode over to his friend with Gino following him.

"A-ah, alright."

During the middle of the period, Suzaku ripped a bit of paper out from his jotter and scribbled down, "What is Gino doing here?" As he passed it to Lelouch, he saw his friend checking to see if the teacher was looking before quickly replying to it.

"I will tell you later in private." Was the only reply he got.

* * *

**And here you have it! A new update mainly because all my friends are updating their fanfictions, lolz xD And peaking of my friend's fanfictions, check this one out: ** journal/?mode=view&u=36552023** I think it's pretty good, how about you guys?**

**Alas, I do not own Code Geass and I am sorry about mistakes v.v" The reason why I chose the second name Kingsley instead of Lamperouge is because 1) People were already guessing that Lelouch is the prince and also because I think everyone would know the name Lamperouge since Marianne is still alive and she is the emperor's favorite wife. 2) I believe that Julius Kingsley is Lelouch after his memories disappear, in between R1 and R2 :3**

**And last of all, I am just sticking for the school schedule in Scotland, because I find that easier ^^"**

**And thank you **AzulTheBlueDragon!


	7. Black Knights Are Everywhere

"So why are you here?" Asked Suzaku as he sat with Lelouch, Gino and Kallen.

"Because I have to protect my prince!" Answered Gino with a smile as he ate his ice cream. It was lunch and most of the people were eating in the canteen but some went out to the streets.

"So you decided to come here," grumbled Kallen as she glared at the knight.

"Yup," said Lelouch as he drank some of his water.

"Don't look so grumpy. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of someone who managed to managed to get his highness to attended here," blamed Gino as he glared at Suzaku.

"It wasn't my fault! He got suspicious of where I was going so he decided he wanted to join!" Defended Suzaku as Lelouch just sighed.

"Let's just hurry up, I want to meet yours friends. And Gino, you don't need to say your highness. It's not like if I'm a prince," said Lelouch as Gino and Suzaku tensed up.

"Yeah right," muttered Kallen as she finished her lunch.

"Welcome to the Student Council," muttered Suzaku as he opened the door to find the members dressed up as animals.

"... Welcome there! I am the president and these are my minions!" Said a girl with blonde hair as she walked over to them. "My name is Milly Ashford and your going to be apart of the Student Council!" She cheered as she placed a pair of bunny ears of Lelouch and a pair of cat ears on Gino. "Now, I was already told that you would be entering the Student Council by request from Suzaku on my behalf." She continued, not allowing anyone else to talk. "And so here you are now!"

"Since you already know me and Suzaku now, I need to talk to him alone for a little while. Don't worry, we'll be back soon!" She said with a wink before dragging him out of the room.

"...Wow..." Muttered Lelouch as he stared at the door that Suzaku and Milly exited.

"Prez is lively, but she's very nice as well. And beautiful," explained Rivalz.

"This is one crazy place..." Whispered Gino as he took the cat ears off his head and ignored the beautiful comment.

"Yeah," agreed Lelouch.

"What does he know?" Demanded Milly as she closed the door.

"I'm not to sure. C.C told me that he will act like he has amnesia and that his personality changed. He was like a kid when it happened," answered Suzaku as Milly gave him a nod.

"I see... Well we have to keep a close eye on him. I'll tell the rest of the group," she decided with a stern gaze.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Nina though. Bringing them into the group might not have been the best idea," whispered Suzaku as he looked at a small paper crane that sat on the table in the room.

"Agreed. Especially after what they did to her. And Shirley as well," muttered Milly as she glared at crane.

"You think he will ever remember?" Asked Suzaku as Milly looked up to him.

"Of course. My guess is that it will last for five more days. But that's only from the research that Nina gathered so far." She answered as she crossed her arms.

"But C.C said that if she could remove geass she would. I have a feeling that it could be permanent." Muttered Suzaku. "And if that happens, then what do we do with him? Even with his mind right now, he is still smart. You saw him beat everyone in the chess club with out a glitch. Each person took under five minutes and it was checkmate." Said Milly.

"So you saw that as well?"

"Yeah."

"But maybe we could invite him into the Black Knights," came a voice as Nina closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Suzaku as Milly cocked her head to the side.

"I can't... It's just to scary... But if he joins us, then I know that we would have a higher chance of winning. I analyzed the geass that was used on him for a while, seeing how much he changed. And I think that it could last for a year at the least. And-and if it does wear off, his memories from the time that the geass effected him, the memories will disappear. He will forget everything," she said as Milly and Suzaku glanced to each other.

"But what about his knight? Gino?" Asked Suzaku as Milly's eyes narrowed.

"Simple, we let him choose. It's either join us or we will kill him," she said, not bothering to hesitate.

"You really do hate them, don't you?" Asked Suzaku as Milly's eyes glazed over with ice.

"Hate is an understatement. You know what they did! They took him away from me, you and Kallen, brainwashed him into this monster and then used him like a puppet! And then, and then at that time! He locked us in cages and tortured me, Nina and Shirley for information! He didn't hold back, no! He taunted me, asking why wouldn't I give him the answers. He made fun of our childhood, he talked about it like if it was a joke! And that Gino, he would beat up Nina and Shirley everyday until you and Kallen came to rescue us!" Yelled Milly in rage. "But they turned him into a monster! One that is only loyal to Britannia, and because of that... The only way to free Lelouch is to kill Britannia!" Declared Milly as Suzaku gave her a nod of head with a determined glint in his eyes. "Death to Britannia!"

"Is it still here?" Asked Suzaku as Nina gave him a nod. "I will tell the other's... But be careful, he is a knight. He probably has some weapons hiding in his uniform," said Nina nervously as she quickly walked away. Milly took a box from under the table and opened it.

"A katana for you and two knives for me. That's fair," she said with a smile. "You know, he probably won't attack because of Lelouch," questioned Suzaku as Milly gave him a nod.

"Rivalz, Shirley," said Nina as she walked over to the group. "Thank gods you came back Nina! I thought you left us alone with the new members!" Said Shirley as she quickly went over to Nina with Rivalz following her.

"Suzaku and Milly are coming back with some objects," said Nina as Lelouch smiled.

"More dress up items?" He asked as Gino's eyes narrowed as he saw Shirley and Rivalz relax.

"You could say that..." Answered Nina as she glanced over to the knight.

Just at that moment, a knife almost sliced Gino's face. "I think we should talk for a bit, in private, so turn off the recorder," said Milly as she aimed another knife to the knight.

"So Anya was right! This place is one of the bases for the Black Knights!" Yelled Gino triumphantly as he took out a sword from his uniform.

"Wha-whats going on!" Cried Lelouch as he stared at the battle between Milly and Gino.

"Lelouch, I have a question to ask you," said Suzaku as Lelouch tensed up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of the Black Knights?"

* * *

**And BAM! here is another chapter :p So what do you guys think? Sorry about mistakes and I do not own Code Geass! I finally found away to turn this story into one with more action then awkward moments with Suzaku and Lelouch, so yay for that! But anyway, feel free to tell me what you think and if you want anything to happen in the story! :p**

**I thank you **AzulTheBlueDragon


	8. Join Us, Join Us Or Die

"Black Knights, they are freedom fighters for Japan, right?" Gulped Lelouch as he froze in horror as Kallen kicked Gino from behind while Milly grabbed his arms and pinned him onto the ground.

"Yeah... I know what I'm asking is a little crazy, but how would you like to join the Black Knights?" Asked Suzaku as thoughts went rampage in his head.

"Lelouch you can't! Your loyalty lies to Britannia! It's because of him that you forgot everything!" Yelled Gino as Kallen stepped on his back.

"Shut it you bastard!" She yelled as she recalled a knife out from her pocket.

"This area is soundproof, no one can hear your cries or yells," informed Nina, quietly as she stood by the door with Shirley and Rivalz next to her.

"But most of you are Britannians, why do you fight against your own country?" Questioned Lelouch as he saw Shirley and Nina shake from either rage or fright.

"Britannia, they destroyed my father. He was one of their best soldiers, but then he left for a year. When he came back, he was broken, and he took it out on my mother and I... I still remember those times, all the things he would do. And then, he left my mother and I for Britannia. He left saying that we were weak and useless. That we didn't deserve him. Brianna manipulates a person's mind, and changes them into a monster," explained Shirley, shakily as she trembled. "They took away my friends, broke my family apart and left me only with my mother. And now... I want to get my revenge and how they treat the Japanese is awful! No one deserves to be treated as a slave, and no one should be brainwashed into a mindless puppet!" She declared with rage boiling in her heart. It hurt her so much to see Lelouch twisted into someone else. Yes. Once they defeated Britannia... She would take the revenge that her old friend deserved.

"I was just walking back home one day, and then I came across Britannian soldiers. I thought that they wouldn't notice me but I was wrong. All they did was follow be and kept on talking about how week and useless I am to the empire, that I should just die. And then, one of them took a gun and aimed it to me. I don't even know why they did that, I don't know why they wanted me dead! But then Suzaku and Kallen came to rescue me. And then we reported what happened to the police, but they just shrugged it off. They don't care about what happens to us. That's why my mother and I almost died..." Cried Nina as Rivalz held her in his arms.

"Now you know why we hate Britannia! Even true citizens see the faults that Britannia has," said Milly as she glared at Gino, "and your little knight here is one of the biggest criminals." She had her own memories of why she hated Britannia, why her family secretly supported the Black Knights.

"... I didn't know what Britannia did that... I am really sorry about it, but I don't know if I should-" Began Lelouch nervously, seeing no escape route. Nina, Shirley and Rivalz was at the door, Gino was pinned on the ground, and Lelouch was held by Suzaku.

"It's either join or die, you do know that, right?" Asked Kallen as she grazed the knife's blade on Gino's neck.

"Lelouch, you can't join! Your a-" Yelled Gino as he tried to tell his prince.

"Shut up! Let him chose himself!" Yelled Kallen as she blood trickled down from Gino's neck.

"I'll join! Just leave him alone," declared Lelouch desperately as Suzaku let him go.

"Now we just need your little knight to join, and then we need to get him to destroy the recorder. Then you will both go," decided Milly as Lelouch swallowed a gulp of air.

"Fine! Just let me go so I can get the recorder out," growled Gino as Milly released one of his arms. Taking out a recorder, Gino smashed it on the ground. "You happy now?" He asked as everyone but Lelouch gave him a nod.

"Very."

"Well, welcome to the Student Council and the Black Knights! Meetings are on Mondays and Tuesdays for the Student Council while Black Knights meetings are on Friday and Saturdays at three pm!" Cheered Milly as she released Gino's arm.

"Your all crazy," stated Lelouch as he saw Suzaku sigh.

"I know. But I guess that makes life exciting?" Said Suzaku as he walked over to his group of friends.

"Now do not tell anyone anything or it will be off with your head!" She continued as Kallen glared at Gino.

"We better get back home. Suzaku, it's your turn to stay with him, right?" Asked Kallen as Suzaku gave her a nod.

"Alright, see you!" Said Milly as she bid the pair good bye. "Bye!"

As soon as the pair disappeared, Milly placed her knife next to Gino's neck. "If you want your petty prince to live, I suggest you do not tell him who he really is. Because it will cause him troubles and we can't have him running around, spilling information. Alright?" She threatened as everyone else that was left in the room glared at the knight.

"... Deal."

"Lelouch, I'm sorry about what happened. And how we all treated you and Gino," apologized Suzaku as they walked back to their flat as the rain poured down.

"I can't say that it's okay, but at least you allowed us to live. Especially since Gino is a knight of the rounds and I am a Britannian that holds no grudge towards the empire," said Lelouch as they finally arrived to the ten floor flat.

"I am really sorry," apologized Suzaku again and his friend gave out a sigh. "

Don't worry to much about it. It's not like if your going to kill me," joked Lelouch as he offered his friend a smile as they entered their apartment.

"... About that... If you do tell anyone, I kind of, have to... Make sure that no one else knows," laughed Suzaku nervously as he quickly rushed into his bedroom, leaving a horrified Lelouch.

"Hmmm, it seems like little Lulu has got himself in some trouble. Now what shall I do? Get him back or let him live this life for a while?" Questioned a little boy with long blonde hair as he watched the scene play out. "Maybe if I allow you to stay with them for a while, they will grow close to you. And then, when I take you back, you will break them even more?" He asked himself as he sat on his throne in a dark room. There were no windows, only a majestic diamond chandelier. The walls were painted white and a Britnnian flag draped behind his seat. "Yes, it would be fun to see how this game plays out..."

* * *

**Thanks to **_Lily_** for the review! I am glad you like it :3 I don't own Code Geass, because if I did, then Suzaku and Lelouch would be kissing and Lelouch would have never died . Also, can you guess who was in the last paragraph? Can you? Can you? Lolz, well I am going to eat now, so cya!**

**Thanks AzulTheBlueDragon, we're almost finished editing it, yay! :')**


	9. Dreams And Reality

"So what do we do now? He is gone with them and we were planning to place our plan forward next week," stated Charles as he sat on his throne in a dimly lit hall.

"It's simple, we wait. Remember, Marianne brainwashed him. He is loyal to us, because he has nothing else to be loyal to. You know that he has been becoming distant to Nunnally lately." Answered V.V as he stood before his younger brother as he voice echoed in the hall.

"Soon, soon it will be finished."

"That I agree with you, brother."

"Lelouch! Where were you? I thought you were killed!" Cried Gino as he tackled Lelouch on the floor with a hug as soon as he saw his prince.

"Gino! Need to breathe!" Gasped Lelouch as Gino continued to hug his friend.

"Just wait!" He pouted. "Good to see our little prisoners hasn't escaped," said Milly as she walked into the room with a smirk. "And getting cozy as ever?" She asked as Shirley and Nina blushed behind her.

"Lelouch, Gino, what are you doing?" Questioned Suzaku as he eyed the pair on the ground. Gino's legs were around Lelouch's body as his head was resting on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Nothing! Gino, get off me dammit!" Yelled Lelouch as he tried to escape.

"But you'll never let me hug you again!" Whined Gino as he slowly collected himself and got off of Lelouch, allowing the prince his personal space.

"What on earth happened to you!" Accused Lelouch as he glared at the knight.

"Nothing your highness!"

"Well, moving on from that note, let's get started with the meeting!" Declared Milly as they sat around a table. Through out the whole meeting, Suzaku had some thoughts weighing him down. He thought back to that little event with Lelouch and Gino. He felt his heart clench as his fists tightened. He felt his eyes narrow as he glared at the knight. It was giving him a headache.

But somehow, during the meeting, he fell asleep.

A figure stood in the empty void. She had lush green hair and sparkling golden eyes. She wore a white, flowing gown as she held a golden key in her hand. "C.C?" Asked Suzaku as C.C motioned him to follow her.

"Your life will take a drastic turn. It is up to you to decided which turn it will take," she commented monotonously, as they stood in front of two golden doors.

"What do you mean? C.C, where are we?" Asked Suzaku as he noted how everything seemed so unrealistic.

"Do you chose the easy life or do you chose the greater life?" She questioned as he eyes glowed crimson.

"What?" Asked Suzaku as he watched C.C open one of the doors before a light engulfed him.

"The easy life," her voice echoed in his head as he felt something land on top of him.

"Father! Father! Wake up! It's time for your anniversary!" Said a little girl of six years old. She had soft brown locks and innocent violet eyes.

"What?" He asked as the girl tugged his arm. "Uncle and Auntie is coming to visit us as well! And uncle is bringing his wife with him. Mother says that we should hurry up. We have twenty minutes left! Also mother is also making your favorite for breakfast!" Continued on the little girl as she dragged him down white marble stairs.

"Mother!" Cheered the little girl as she ran into the hands of a woman with bubblegum pink hair and violet eyes.

"Morning Lulu. Morning Saku," greeted Euphemia as she hugged the child.

"Who's this child, why does she call me her father?" Asked Suzaku as he took a seat.

"Don't be silly love. She's our daughter!" Laughed Euphemia as Suzaku froze.

"What?" He yelled as he instantly stood up.

"Suzaku? Are you alright? Remember, she's our daughter, Lulu Kururugi," asked Euphemia nervously as Lulu looked like she was about to cry.

Just then, there was a sound of a door bell. "We're here! Your lovable uncles and auntie!" Came in a cheery voice as Gino appeared with a glaring Lelouch by his side.

"Good morning, apparently Gino couldn't wait until we went to see you." Muttered Lelouch harshly as he snatched his arm away from Gino.

"D'waaa! Come on, admit it! You wanted to see them as well!" Accused Gino as he took Lelouch's hand. At that time, a fire sat of in Suzaku's heart.

"No. You know that I would rather be back in the palace then be in this stinking area," grumbled Lelouch as he tightened his grip on Gino's hand.

"We are sorry that you had to make an appearance here Emperor Lelouch," curtsied Lulu as Lelouch glared at her.

"It means nothing. I just wish to get out of here," replied Lelouch coldly as Gino pecked him on his cheek with a small kiss.

"Don't worry about Mr. Bossy here. He won't harm my little duck," declared Gino as he petted Lulu's head.  
"Thank you uncle," she said as Gino handed her a lolly pop.

"Must you be so hostile all the time?" Asked Cornelia as she glared at Lelouch, mean while Lelouch's hand hovered over the hilt of the sword that was strapped around his waist.

They killed father. Of course I loath them if that is what you are asking," growled Lelouch as Suzaku tensed up. Did he really did it? Did he finally defeat Britannia? But if he did, is that why Lelouch hates this family of mine so much? That he has the urges to kill them? Why do I feel so devastated if Gino is with him?

"It's because of them that everything happened! They blew up the imperial palace and killed a third of our siblings! They turned Nunnally and yourself against me. They killed father and mother! They destroyed Britannia!" Yelled Lelouch in rage he took the sword out.

"Pl-please don't hurt us your highness!" Cried Lulu as she tried to hide behind her father.

"And that weak little brat is always in the way! I wonder why I gave you such high positions if you just run off and leave it just for this weak brat!" He continued as he pointed the sword towards Suzaku.

"Lelouch, stop," Suzaku said as all the noise around them stopped.

Maniacal laughter was heard as Lulu began crying. "I think we should leave now," said Gino as Lelouch placed the sword away, slowly calming down.

"So be it. If next time you waste my time like this again, I won't hesitate," said Lelouch as he walked away.

"Ah, I'm really sorry about that. You know how he is." Apologized Gino on Lelouch's behalf.

"I understand. But will he ever recover?" Asked Euphemia as she held Lulu in her arms.

"The doctors aren't sure. But hey, he is doing a pretty good job on running the empire as a mad man, right?" Joked Gino as he wiped away Lulu's tears.

"We better get going in-case if someone troubles him," said Cornelia as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah, once again, we apologize on Lelouch's behalf." Said Gino before he and Cornelia bid the family farewell.

"That was the easy life?" Asked Suzaku, shocked, as he appeared in the void again with C.C standing in front of him. Her eyes still crimson and blank.

"Yes. It is a much easier life and the life also holds less pain," she informed him as Suzaku trembled.

"But... What happened to Lelouch?" He asked as they began walking towards the next door.

"He died. He died mentally and a demon took his body. That is what you always say in that life anyway," she answered him as she placed the key in the door. "But this is the harder life."

Suzaku woke up in a black and crimson room with Lelouch at his side. "Lelouch? Lelouch? Lelouch, wake up!" Said Suzaku as he gently shook the prince's body. Blood slowly fell from his arm and head as Suzaku froze, horrified.

"You know you shouldn't do that," came a voice as V.V walked in, carrying a sword in one hand while in another hand was golden goblet filled with blood. Blood of the dead emperor Charles.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Suzaku as he tried to stand in front of Lelouch, trying to protect him.

"You know who I am," said V.V as he sat the goblet down and dipped his fingers into the blood.

"Really?" Questioned Suzaku as he eyed the person in a body of a ten year old.

"Yes," answered V.V as he painted the blade of the sword crimson with the blood.

"...What are you doing?" Asked Suzaku as he watched the man in a boy's body as he dipped his fingers into the blood again.

"Watch."

With that, V.V stood up and walked over to Lelouch. He snapped his blooded fingers as chains wrapped themselves around Suzaku's wrist and ankles. Tying him to the wall, but he could still see Lelouch and V.V.

"Watch," repeated V.V as he stabbed the sword into Lelouch's heart. His eyes instantly opened as he screamed in pain and agony.

"Lelouch!" Cried Suzaku as he tried to escape the chains.

"A life of nothing but misery, a life of nothing but hate. A life of nothing sadness, a life of nothing but war. Your heart is ice, your heart is broken, your heart will never be mended. For the better of the world, Ragnarök!" Declared V.V as he pulled the sword out and spilled the rest of Charle's blood on Lelouch's body.

"I know I will die soon, and because of that I leave Lelouch here with you. Ragnarök will be complete soon and I will come back. That is why I am eager to see the end, yet the beginning," said V.V as he sliced his arm off and held it above Lelouch. The blood dripping on his body, mixing with his own blood and Charle's blood. "We welcome the Ragnarök!"

With that, Suzaku appeared before C.C again. "So it is up to you. Will you save Lelouch or abandon him?" She asked him as she walked over to him and placed a key in his hands. "The answer is what you want it to be."

And then he woke up, just as Milly declared the battle plans. "Next week we will strike! Lelouch, you will be Mr. Bossy, Suzaku, Gino and Kallen will be fighting with knightmares, Nina will be watching everything and activating the bombs, Rivalz and Shirley will be with me, back at Ashford to prepare for everything after we gathered the knightmares and resources, alright?"

She asked as everyone said, "Yes prez!"

But during that day, when Suzaku went to take a shower, he saw chain marks on his right wrist. And when he opened his wardrobe, he saw a golden key. "C.C... Do you remember anything?" He asked as C.C glanced over to him.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! But the most confusing one as well v.v" But anyway, I advise you not to skip any chapters ^^" Lolz! If you need any explaining, just ask me xD I do not own Code Geass and I am sorry about the mistakes.**

**And also, if you are wondering what Lelouch is wearing, then just type up "Julius Kingsley"... I swear to god, if Lelouch remained a prince, that is exactly how he would be like .**


	10. Imperial Fire

It was Sunday, the day of rest. Lelouch and Suzaku were at a cafe since everyone had something else to do. Milly, Rivalz, Shirley and Nina were plotting. Kallen was training and Gino was at a meeting with the knights of the round. Even though he joined the Black Knights, he refused to give any information out, or help them much. All he promised is that he wouldn't tell the knights of the round anything, and sometimes he would participate in the projects.

"So now what?" Asked Lelouch as he read a book.

"Do you mean mission wise or school wise?" Wondered Suzaku as he stared out the window, making sure that no one that was part of the royal court or any nobles were around.

"I guess both. It seems that when you found me, everything went crazy," answered Lelouch as he smiled, "who would have thought that you and Kallen were part of the Black Knights?"

"You can't just say that here, who knows if there are any cameras," scolded Suzaku as Lelouch began laughing.

"Of course, but you shouldn't worry, right? You said a friend of yours owns this place."

"Still, it's better safe then sorry," replied Suzaku with a smile.

That dream still haunted his mind, ever since yesterday. That scream, the blood, everything. How Lelouch would glare at every little thing with such hate. How he was trying his best not to kill the little girl. How he was lying motionless until that boy stabbed him in his heart. His thoughts spun around Lelouch. Then the chain marks and the key. He still remembered the answer he received from C.C. "I was here the whole time, it would be impossible for me to enter your state of mind. My only guess is that someone else done that."

So then he wondered who did that. Why did that person place themselves in his mind and changed their appearance to C.C. There were so many questions in his head that he felt quite dazed from it all.

"Well Milly is planning another festival, but I think it's more like a mock one." Said Suzaku as he placed his empty cup down.

"Mock? What festival is it?" Asked Lelouch as he looked over to his friend.

"Nobles. She wants us all to dress up like nobles at a ball. It would be quite funny I guess..." Laughed Suzaku as he thought about all those big stuffy nobles with outrages clothing.

"Hm, I guess your right. I heard that once a nobleman dressed up like a peacock at Prince Clovis' birthday ball before," pondered Lelouch as he saw Suzaku grin.

"Yup, and he actually brought a peacock with him. It was all over the news."

"So I am guessing that Milly and Kallen will provide the clothing for it?" Asked Lelouch as Suzaku gave him a nod of agreement.

"Yeah, Kallen is just going to steal some of her step-mother's dresses while Milly is going to be looking through her grandfather's wardrobe," answered Suzaku.

"But what happens if the sizes are to big or to small?"

"Well that is where Gino comes in."

They left the cafe after that conversation, and began walking towards Lelouch's apartment. But when they arrived, Lelouch felt like someone tackled him with a hug. His first thought was that Gino arrived early from his meeting, but then Lelouch noticed how much lighter this person was and how much shorter as well.

"I missed you so much! I didn't know that Suzaku kept contact with you!" Said the person happily.

"Euphy, get off from him, now!" Came a stern voice from another person.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Was the only question he could ask.

"...Did you really forget us?" Asked Euphemia as Cornelia walked over towards her sister.

"Lelouch, can you go inside for a second? I need to do some explaining," said Suzaku nervously as Lelouch gave him a nod before walking into the apartment silently.

As soon as the door closed, Cornelia said, "Explain. Now."  
000

"So let me get this right. Lelouch basically forgot everything except some simple facts. He only remembers that you and Kallen are his friends?" Asked Cornelia as they stood in the hall way.

"Yeah, he doesn't remember Nunnally, Marianne or even being a prince. He also forgot his loyalty to Britannia," said Suzaku as he muttered the last part to himself.

"Well, that just means that we have to start fresh!" Said Euphemia as Cornelia gave out a sigh of despair and stress.

"You do know that I didn't forget?" She asked her sister and Suzaku as they all tensed up.

000  
Flashback

It was a year after Cornelia and Euphemia's house was burnt down. Cornelia was sitting on a park bench, waiting for Euphemia to finish playing with Suzaku and Kallen, but then a group of people caught her eye. "Royal guards," she muttered as she began walking over to them, hoping to get some information about what happened one year ago. Because surely, they did some research on the fire incident.

As she approached them, they instantly pointed a weapon her way. "State your business," said one of the guards.

"I am princess Cornelia li Britannia, the second princess of the Britannian Imperial Family!" She declared as she saw people look over to her, but she just ignore their stares. "Yeah right," snorted one of the guards as a voice was heard.

"Cornelia? Get out of my way!" And with that, a guard moved to the side revealing Prince Lelouch.

"Cornelia! I thought you died! How's Euphy? I'm sure she made it since you did," he asked with a fake smile on his face.

"Lelouch," she said as they held a battle between their gazes. "She is fine. How is Nunnally and Marianne?" She replied as she felt a familiar aura surround her little half-brother.

"They are both fine."

"Do you know anything about the fire?" Asked Cornelia, she couldn't wait for her answers anymore. She knew that if anyone knew, it would be Lelouch. After all, he does hold a lot of power in Area 11. But what she didn't expect was laughter.

"Cornelia, surely you don't think that I would bother with such little troubles?" He laughed as she froze.

Then she realized that aura. "...Lelouch..?" She asked.

"The fire was a minor thing. Fires happen, so why should I bother with it? Also, only the week died in the fire, I have no use of week little beings. I guess that you showed me that you and Euphemia are strong enough. We shall go back to the palace now, I am sure father will have good use for you and little Euphy," he said with a cheeky smile.

"You... You... Bastard!" She yelled as she slapped him. Was he comparing me to a pawn? As well as Euphy were the only thoughts that raged in her head.

With that movement, guards lifted her away from the prince and shoved her onto the ground. "Don't you dare lay your filthy hand on his highness," growled out one of the guards as Cornelia glared at Lelouch.

"Second thoughts, you might be strong, but you are stupid... Three whips for calling me a bastard. Four whips for slapping me. Five whips for being stupid. Six whips for being alive. Seven whips for no longer being part of the imperial family," commanded Lelouch as a guard took out a whip and aimed it to her back. Screams were heard that day and 25 scars were left on Cornelia's back.

* * *

**Lolz, yup! Lelouch is a bastard when he is a puppet for Charles... Anyway, sorry about mistakes and I do not own Code Geass! :'( I probably won't be updating until Saturday or Friday because of school oh the horror! Well, cya ;)**  
**Also thanks for the follows and faves and reviews so much xD**


	11. Don't Tell You Are Remembering, Please

As the group of three entered the living room, they saw Lelouch sitting in front of the television. The kettle was boiling in the kitchen that was joint onto the living room, the smell of pasta wafting around the area. "I hope it's okay that we're having pasta tonight. It's already boiling," Lelouch said as he glanced over to the group of three and to the pot of pasta. "It's okay, I'm just going to get changed into some else for now. I'll be right back," informed Suzaku as he began walking to his bedroom.

"My name is Euphemia, it's nice to meet you! But just call me Euphy," she greeted as she plopped herself next to her brother. "Lelouch Kingsley, a pleasure to meet you," he said with a charming smile. "This is my sister Cornelia, but she can be quite quiet at times." "It's alright, I understand what you mean. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." All Cornelia could do was glare at him, imagine ripping his body, piece by pieces until all that was left was blood and skin and the cries of a mindless puppet. "Pleasure," she sneered as Euphemia gave her sister a look as Lelouch just questioned himself why she was so hostile.

"Dinner will be ready soon, I'll just place the food on the plate," said Lelouch as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Refusing the offer that Euphemia gave him as she asked to help, saying, that "a lady such as your should not need to worry about such matters."

"He really has changed," muttered Cornelia as she stared the the television, not really focusing any attention to it. "He is just like the brother I remember, right? One filled with kindness and love, no lies and no hate," replied Euphemia with a fond smile, reliving her memories. "But how did he turn into a demon then? What caused such a big change?" Questioned Cornelia as her eyes narrowed as she tried to reach out for the answer. "That is only something that Lelouch vi Britannia will ever know."

All of a sudden, a crash was heard as Britannian soldiers invaded the apartment. "What's going on?" Asked Suzaku as he raced out of his room. Another crash was heard as the pasta pot fell on the ground.

"By order of Empress Marianne vi Britannia, the fifth empress of Britannia, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, the forth princess of Britannia and Prince Schneizel el Britannia, the second prince of Britannia, we are here to escort Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of Britannia back to safety!" Yelled one of the soldiers as he aimed his gun towards Cornelia while two other soldiers aimed their guns towards Suzaku and Euphemia.

"What's going on?" Asked Lelouch as he found himself frozen.

You could hear the sound of the police as they made their way towards the building, and the voices of people that surrounded the area. Everything was in a daze, it seemed to dramatic for it to be happening, thought Lelouch as he tensed up. But then the ringing sound of a gun being used echoed in his mind as he watched the bullet hit Euphemia's arm. A scream of agony pierced through the air as she fell on her knees. Quickly, Suzaku, Cornelia and Lelouch was by her side.

"What did you do?" Snarled Cornelia as she glared at the men.

"We suggest that you hand his highness over," ordered the soldier that shot Euphemia with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You should die first!" Yelled Lelouch he stared into the eyes of the soldier's, as if he was challenging him. But he didn't know that his eyes glowed crimson as a geass sigil appeared in each eye. Everything went quiet as the solider slowly raised his gun and aimed it to his neck.

"Of course your highness!" He said, merrily as he pulled the trigger. Another gun shot was heard as his body fell limp on the ground. Blood was splattered.

"L-Lelouch," muttered Euphemia as she stared at her brother in horror. He held no expression on his face as he stared at the body. But only after seconds, a smile made it's way on his face, one reflecting a demon.

In a dark room, a single throne was placed. Behind the throne was the flag of Britannia, hanging proudly on the white walls. A diamond chandelier hanged from the ceiling. On the throne sat the boy with long, blonde hair, smirking.

"It seems as if you have returned Lelouch," he said in the empty room, his voice bouncing around. "It seems I have master, it was such a bother after what happened in the ghetto," replied a cold voice, but no one was in the room but the boy.

"It seems so, because now it looks like if you are locked up. Helpless, week... Unable to do anything," he taunted as a snarl was heard.

"Please, don't remind me. Now I am locked away in my own mind, suppressed by weakness!" snarled the voice as the boy's eyes gleamed.

"Maybe so, but use this moment as a holiday of sorts. We can't have you tired, now can we?" He asked as he heard a sigh.

"Of course not master, please forgive me. I was a weakling for allowing him to place his geass upon myself." Apologized the voice as mist began to swirl in front of the throne, making a figure of someone.

"Hmm, but it could be useful. You do know how to contact me, so you will do so whenever you receive some interesting news. But it is a shame... That you aren't here physically." Sighed V.V as he looked over to the transparent body of Lelouch.

"It would seem so... But may I ask?"

"Go on."

"Does Emperor Charles know of your plan?"

Was the question that Lelouch asked. "No, he does not. But his knight of one and himself is starting to doubt us. Mainly me though. When you do return, you must act like a loyal dog..." Said V.V as a frown appeared on his face.

"Despite how much I loath that act. But what must be done, will be done." Commented Lelouch as V.V agreed.

"What must be done will be done. It is how we work after all... Isn't that right? My knight of zero?" Asked V.V as Lelouch's transparent body began fading away.

"Of course my lord."

"Lelouch, are you alright?" Asked Suzaku with relief dripping from his voice as he quickly hugged his friend.

"Can't... Breathe!" Gasped Lelouch as his friend quickly allowed him out of his arms. "Glad to see your alright," whispered Suzaku fondly as Lelouch nodded his head.

"What happened though? All I remember is that I blacked out after... After that body fell on the floor..." He muttered as he tried to regain his memories. "You really forgot?"

As his smile reflected a demon inside of him, Lelouch stared at all the soldiers before him. "You really think that you can defeat me? Even with those cheap toys that you call guns?" He questioned as he flicked his hand. With that movement, two guns fell out from two of the soldier's hands, landing with a bang as it exploded. "You really think that you can defeat me or something like that? Take me back?" He asked again as he narrowed his eyes as he laughed. A madman's laugh escaped his lips.

"Lelouch..." Whispered Cornelia in horror and shock as the guns began exploding around her.

A demon... A demon made by power... "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men." Is a quote from a man that Cornelia once heard about before she and her sister left their family. And now she understands. Now she understands how he changed. A power of such that her little brother possessed would corrupt him and destroy him from within.

She watched as he fought. He was either flicking his hand, as if swatting a fly away, attacking men that tried to capture him or commanding them to die, which they strangely agreed to the command, and killed themselves. It was an endless battle, it was an impossible battle. But so far, it seemed like a truce. A truce between a whole army and a single prince.

But then a sutherland appeared, crashing through the walls, breaking them apart. Before quickly, swiping the prince, Suzaku, Euphemia and Cornelia into it's massive, metallic hands. As Cornelia looked over to Lelouch, she saw him struggle. He winced and he tried to grip his own hands, but then, just as he opened his mouth, he fell into darkness.

* * *

**A random update, yay for that! I was bored and I was listening to a good song, so here you go xD Just going to point out some stuff first :3**

**1) Lelouch's apartment is on the ground floor, that's how the army was able to get in easily as well as the sutherland.**

**2) *le gasp* Yes! In my fanfiction Schneizel kind of cares for his brother! :o Mainly it's because of a fanfiction and also something that will be revealed later on in the story!**

**3) I am so sorry about the OOC, I kind of forgot to warn you guys v.v" Sorry! I was reading some fanfictions and decided to check out the comments in some of them and I saw people complaining about how OOC some of the characters were. So I am apologizing about OOC some characters are, even though Lelouch should be the only OOC one ^^"**

**4) I do not own Code Geass .**

**5) Yay! Germany bet Portugal 4-0! So not supporting Germany because of Hetalia... Yeah... That's the truth . ... . ...**

**6) AzulTheBlueDragon, thank you for beta-reading! Managed to finish re-editing all the chapters xD So that means that I am going to update soon xD Already finished the next chapter :3**


	12. The True Demon Within

The room was bare white, with only a metallic seat, a small table, a bed and a heart monitor. The smell of chemicals filled the area, as well as the smell of blood. The room was dimly lit, with only a small light bulb on the ceiling. All that was heard was the constant noise of the monitor and two humans breathing.

"So I managed to fight a whole, entire army?" Asked Lelouch, obviously not believing a single word that Suzaku told him.

"Well you did! You just flicked your wrist or told them to die!" Said Suzaku as he tried to convince his friend. All he saw was Lelouch giving him a doubting look before sighing.

"I sigh too much these days. But after I wore myself out, Gino came in a sutherland and collected us?"

"Yup. He then dropped us at my flat that I share with Cornelia, Euphemia and Kallen."

"So you all share a flat? You obviously being the only... Male?" Taunted Lelouch as Suzaku instantly blushed.

"It's not like that!" Defended Suzaku with wide eyes filled with shock and horror.

"Right," agreed Lelouch sarcastically with a smirk plastered in his face, his eyes gleaming with laughter.

They continued to talk, just like friends. Forgetting all about what just happened and their troubles, even if it was just for a moment. Laughs were heard, as well as shouting. They were happy, living a life that they did deserve, not a twisted up love tale. Soon Gino entered the room with a grin on his face and joined the conversation. He sat on the bed as Suzaku had already claimed the chair. But something that Suzaku couldn't help but notice was how Gino seemed to be slipping closer, and closer to Lelouch.

A feeling in his heart told him to rip Gino apart, bit by bit. Watch him suffer as blood oozed out from the gashes that Suzaku would leave for him. A protective instinct filled his mind as he tried to contain his questionable anger that quelled up inside of him. It felt like his heart was on fire and his body tense. He could see Gino stroke Lelouch's hand gently and lovingly, and yet Lelouch didn't do anything, he just continued to talk. Sometimes he wondered if Lelouch was purposely ignoring this or just... Being stupid towards love.

But the reason why was because Lelouch tried to push all his thoughts away. He felt like someone was clawing on his mind and heart. It was like something was trying to gain control of his body. Headaches filled his mind as he continued talking, not allowing himself to be drawn down because of such a little thing. But the heart monitor was slowly quickening it's paste. He felt like he was going to pass out, his head drummed as his heart began to beat more rapidly.

As soon as Kallen and C.C walked into the room, they both held a blunt expression. C.C glared at Lelouch with disgust, something that he must have done while he still had his memories scarred her. But Kallen quickly went over to Lelouch and tried to calm him down. That was when everyone else noticed Lelouch sweating buckets and his eyes were wide, something was going on.

One hand clutched his head while another clutched his heart. "... Water..." He gasped out despretly as Gino quickly handed him a cup of cold water as Suzaku glared at the knight.

"Lelouch, deep breathes, calm down," soothed Kallen as Cornelia and Euphemia walked in the room to be greeted with the sight of everyone, with the exception of C.C, gathering around a panicking Lelouch.

Lelouch gulped down the water as if his life remained on it, but then, the cup fell on the ground and shards of glass littered the floor. "Lelouch!" Cried everyone as he froze. Something ached inside of him. He felt something escaping, but he just couldn't grasp what it was. He soon fell on his bed, his back landing on the pillow as his head bashed against the wall. Blood slowly made it self noticeable as it stained the perfectly white wall.

His eyes became cloudy as a crimson colour slowly covered the purple. "...Help..." He muttered before his eyes were completely crimson with the geass sigil showing brightly in both eyes. C.C stood by the shadows, watching the scene roll out. Her eyes narrowed as she held a forest green spear in her hands.

"We should go now," she said monotonously as everyone looked over to her with questioning gazes.

"We can't just leave Lulu here!" Protested Euphemia as she held one of her brother's hand with her right hand while her left arm was in a cast.

"Well we should before he appears!" Yelled C.C as she took Suzaku's and Gino's arm and dragged them away from the room. Meanwhile Kallen ran while Cornelia pulled the struggling Euphemia with her as she tried to catch up with C.C to ask her some questions.

Euphemia panted as they finally stopped at the bottom of the flat. "Why did we run away from Lulu? He's my brother and our friend!" She yelled infuriated as she tried to glare at C.C.

"Yes, why would you run away from me?" Asked a cold voice as the group looked behind them to find Lelouch standing there. Blood still trickling down his face as a thin onyx sword was in his hand. He eyed everyone before smiling a gentle, bone chilling smile. "Why did you leave me?" He asked again, but it was softer, more eerily.

"Lelouch!" Cried Euphemia as she ran over to him, but then was stopped as Cornelia held her arm.

"... Some thing isn't right, there's something wrong with him," she muttered as C.C gave her a nod before gripping the spear in her hands tightly.

Giving out a crazed yet silky laugh, Lelouch closed his eyes as he aimed the sword towards Euphemia. As soon as she saw the blade pointing towards her, she tensed up as Cornelia stood protectively in-front of her. "You are correct. My name is Lelouch, that is all and true. But did you know that two souls can live in one being?" He asked as everyone stood there, shocked, unable to move.

"... What do you mean?" Asked Suzaku as he drew out his kantana. The light from the sun reflected upon the silver blade. But the light is also mocking him, he doesn't want to do any harm to his friend.

Laughing, Lelouch said, "I am a demon banded from hell and heaven! It's simple!" With that, he appeared behind C.C, his sword just grazing her neck. "I have the power of the gods. But where I come from, it is just called the power of sinners." He said in a snake-like manner as his eyes gleamed with delight. "And I made a deal with my master. In exchange for my services, I am provided with a body and soul. This is the body and soul I received, this is who I am, this is who he is." He said in a taunting and haunting manner.

But then a choking noise could be heard as blood was dripping from C.C's spear. "You shouldn't just keep talking all the time, it's really, really anouying," she spat out in disgust as she drew the spear out from his stomach.

"My, my C.C. Always so naive... Why do you fight, when you know your going to..." Said Lelouch as his eyes became cloudy again. "Damnit... Why... Can't... You..." He began muttering in pain as he fell on his knees. "Damn... You... Bloody..." He said with anger as Cornelia and C.C began walking towards him, ready to attack. "Heh, so this is goodbye for now?" He asked before he fell on the ground.

* * *

**Oh my god! So it wasn't Lelouch all along, it was a demon that controlled his body! Lolz xD Well, here's an update!**

**I thank my beta reader AzulTheBlueDragon for reading over and correcting everything and I do not own Code Geass. (thank you anon for pointing that out for me xD Lolz. It's what happens when I attempt to write the author's note half asleep after being on a roller-coaster and having a ton load of sugar 0.0 CRAZYYYYY!)**

**If you have any questions then please ask me! I don't bite:3**


	13. Make A Deal With The Devil

"If they continue to lie, then so be it..." Muttered Lelouch as he walked in the rain. It has been three days since the demon reveled itself, but Lelouch still did not know. He forgot everything that happened on that day, and no one dared to inform him.

The rain poured down in Tokyo, washing everything. People were busy. No one noticed him as he walked through the streets with a hood hiding his eyes. With every step he took, a splash was heard. No one knew that he was the prince that disappeared, not even himself. "... And he is still missing! A week and four days so far, but the royal family still believes that he is some where out there..." Blazed a sound from a radio.

Letting out a sigh, Lelouch walked to his new home with glaring eyes. A thought haunted him for quite some time. He felt as if Suzaku was hiding something from him. He felt that something didn't sit right with him. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was. But then today, he decided to spy on Suzaku and see if his thoughts were true. Following the boy, Lelouch found himself in a ghetto. Ignoring the questioning stares he received, he continued to follow his friend until he saw Suzaku look around, before a female with silver hair and pink eyes appeared.

He saw her place her hand on his shoulder as she whispered some words to him. He watched as Suzaku smiled before replying back to her. They didn't notice Lelouch as he walked away tensely, one hand gripping his arm. Because he heard two words. "Death" and "Lelouch". Those words were enough to plant a seed of doubt into his mind.

As he walked into his new home, he saw C.C eating pizza while Cornelia and Euphemia were chatting. But Gino and Kallen were gone. Gino was probably at another knight meeting and Kallen should be on a mission.

As soon as he entered his safe heaven, he slammed his door shut before sitting on his chair and taking out a pen. There was still some time before Suzaku will come back it seems, thought Lelouch as he stared at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. Revenge. Such a petty thing, yet it makes a human feel better.

Giving out a sigh, he jotted down some ideas. Maybe he could find the person that Suzaku likes and play with her feelings? Or maybe he could find out Suzaku's darkest secret and publish it to the world? No, those are to cliched, he thought idly.

But all of a sudden, Lelouch felt himself going weaker. His eyes widened in panic as he tried to call for Cornelia, Euphemia or even C.C, but no words were able to escape his lips. As he closed his eyes, he thought he saw a shadow of a man. He had massive, demonic wings and a classic demon tail that was moving swiftly.

When Lelouch reopened his eyes, he saw that he was in a garden. There were rose bushes with crimson roses and the grass was lush green. You could hear the birds singing quietly as the warm embrace of the sun enfolded the area. In the middle of the garden was a delicate black table and a single black seat. But they seemed out of place in the white heaven.

"Hello," echoed a voice as Lelouch looked around him. But there was no one else there. He was the only one. "Take a seat, don't be afraid. I would never harm my master," continued the voice as Lelouch looked at the seat hesitantly before slowly sitting down.

"Where am I?" Muttered Lelouch as his eyes narrowed in concentration.

A silky, joyful laugh was heard as a figure slowly formed in-front of Lelouch's very own eyes. "Don't worry, no danger shall reach you as long as I am here," said the figure as Lelouch's eyes widened as he stared at him.

"You... You look so much like me." Were the only words that Lelouch managed to get out of his mouth as the figure smiled a gentle smile. But what Lelouch said was true. The only difference between the figure and Lelouch would be that the figure had crimson eyes and wore a white suit, while Lelouch had purple eyes and wore a black suit.

"My name is Julius. You could say the reason why we look so much a like is because we are the same person in a way. That is why I must protect you," he informed with a small bow as his eyes gleamed.

"W-what do you mean?" Stumbled Lelouch as he watched Julius' every movement, the way he walked over to Lelouch, the way he poured some tea into a cup and handed it to Lelouch. Every movement seemed to be an act of kindness, concluded Lelouch as he slowly took the cup.

"I wish to make a deal with you. I know what goes through your head. And I feel betrayed that our friend Suzaku would even plan our death. So I wish to protect you by giving you a power," said Julius as he tried to lure Lelouch into his trap.

"A power..?" Asked Lelouch as he looked into the now half-filled cup of tea.

"Yes. With this power, no harm shall bestow upon you. And plus, don't you think Suzaku deserves more then a simple piece of revenge? He was planning your death after all," taunted Julius as he smirked when he saw Lelouch clench the tea-cup.

"But surely you want something from me? Is that right? I do not like being in debt to people," insisted Lelouch as he saw Julius smile.

"All I ask is for one wish. That one wish is to have freedom for two hours per day. In return, you will receive the power of the gods. That is a bargain if I do say so my self," said Julius as he offered Lelouch some more tea.

"And what do you mean by freedom?" Asked the lost prince warily as Julius gave him a short laugh.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a figure of speech that I use. So, do you agree? With this power, you can have all your wildest dreams come true. Suzaku won't be able to hurt you, you will be free. Just like how I wish to be free," finished Julius in a far away tone.

Looking around, Lelouch watched the birds flew away as the sky in the heaven like garden began to turn dark. "I... I guess so. I accept," answered Lelouch as everything began to burn in black flames. Everything disappeared and Julius dropped the tea pot onto the ground, smashing it into little pieces.

"Then let this confirm our deal!" He yelled in a joyful tone as he placed a piece of rope around Lelouch's neck. On the rope was a simple golden key.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he tried to escape from the demon's hands. "Y-your! Your shadow, it was in my room!" Shouted Lelouch, shocked and afraid of the being in front of him. Julius' onyx wings seemed to glow with the flames as his tail swayed around.

Laughing, he replied. "True, true! But it's time to wake up now, master." And with that, Lelouch felt himself slipping away. "But don't worry, I keep true to my promises. I shall protect you until I perish and you shall have your power."

In a park, the woman with silver hair and pink eyes glared at the setting sun. "You b***," she muttered as her right hand held a silver knife. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do," she declared as she stood up from the bench.

"And I shall help you," came a voice half empty voice as the woman looked over to her right to be greeted with the sight of another woman with green hair and golden eyes.

"C.C... It has been so long," she said as she tried to offer C.C a smile, but failed miserably.

Smirking, C.C replied. "True, true. But you know why I am here. He has finally introduced himself to this world, with Lelouch as his vessel."

"Then we have to destroy him before he reaches V.V"

"Correct. He already accepted the contract a couple of minutes ago."

"Why didn't you stop him!?" Yelled the pink eyed woman, outraged and shocked as she saw C.C smirk.

"Because. If he uses Lelouch as his vessel, then we can kill two birds with one stone. Not only will we destroy Julius, but Lelouch will die as well." Replied C.C smugly.

"... And if Lelouch is gone... then V.V should disappear as well... Same goes with Charles..."

"It was foolish of them to make a deal with Julius."

"But what about Suzaku?"

"He is the white knight who will fight the black king. He is the angel who will destroy the demon."

"And then, once they are both gone... Geass and the Code will disappear, right? We will finally live in bliss..."

"Yes... The future is so close yet so far away. Only a week and things have changed to drastically... I wonder what Marianne would say... If should could speak her mind..."

"I miss her."

"Don't worry... At least I am here, be grateful."

"Of course I am... But please don't leave me again... Those 20 years being alone... I couldn't take it." Muttered the woman as the sun's light finally disappeared.

"No... Well, I don't know. But I guess it just depends. Well I must be off now. They will be wondering where I am." Said C.C as she began walking away.

"Wait!" Yelled the woman as she grabbed C.C's arm. "Please... Please just say my name. Just one more time. I just can't stand it any more. No one knowing who I am, I feel like a broken doll! Every body just lives their lives, and people that I have tried to get close to... They either die or run away... Calling me a witch... I have been on the run for so long now, with no one... No one! So please, just please... Say my name before you disappear as well!" Begged the woman as C.C glanced over to her.

Shaking off her grip, C.C began walking away once more. "Don't worry. I won't bother making a promise of staying with you because those promises are normally broken. But I know what you mean. So alright. I guess we might see each other again... Stella."

Smiling, she watched C.C walk away.

* * *

An update! Tada! I do not own Code Geass and I have a small quiz for everyone! In the next chapter, the group is going to play a small game of truth and dare (Milly's idea) and so, here is your chance to dare someone from this fanfiction to do whatever you want them to do!

All you need to do is answer these questions:

1) Do you think that Stella brainwashed Suzaku to plan and kill Lelouch with her?

2) Do you even think that Suzaku was plotting Lelouch's death?

3) What do you want or think will happen next?

4) What do you think happened to Marianne?

5) What dare would you have and who will you give the dare to?

And that's all I have to say. Now I bid thee, good day! *sister shows me a clock* I bid thee, good night! ^-^

But before I leave, the reason why the update was so slow was because I am now addicted to adventurequest world. So if you have an account, and you pass by me for some strange reason, feel free to add me! My username is Insanitysknight and I am normally found on Alina :3 ... But a small warning, I do talk a lot...

**I thank my amazing beta-reader **AzulTheBlueDragon** for reading this so quickly and correcting all the mistakes :3**


	14. AN The Quiz Answers SPOILERS!

******SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, **

******Mwahahaha, you have been warned! **

******But anyway, if you want to see the answers for the quiz, there are spoilers for this story, so read if you want, don't read if you don't want to, it's only logic xD**

******But thank you "A Random Person" and "****Katkatw1luv" for taking the time to answer the questions, what you want to happen in the truth and dare part will happen! xD**

* * *

**A Random Person**

**"Ooohhh, an update! (If you still don't know, I'm a freakin' supporter) And a new character! Make sure Stella won't turn out to be a Mary Sue or something because I stop reading stories with Mary Sues. Also, I'm no good when it comes to plots and writing but I'll answer the quiz (or something), anyway.**

**1. No. At the same time, yes. Something like she promised Suzaku that they'll work together to kill Julius (not Lelouch) and he cooperates (which is why he is smiling). I mean, if she did brainwash him, then the plot would just repeat again and again with their assassination attempts and stuff.**

**2. No. But Lelouch would think so. ;_;**

**3. I dunno. Maybe creepy scenes with Lelouch suddenly becoming Julius in random times.**  
**searching for Lelouch, maybe?**

**5. A dare for Suzaku to kiss... I dunno, Euphie or Kallen? And Lelouch doesn't want to admit that he's jealous.**

**I don't mind if you ignore this anyway. Good luck for writing the next chapter!"**

Yay! I follower! *hugs* I'm glad that you like this book xD And I have no idea who Mary Sue is ._. But Stella won't be a big character, especially if she decides to steal Suzaku... I'm already know how she's going to die :3 But this is what I have to say about your answers:

1) Yay! Your correct, but they aren't planning to kill Julius, in fact, I don't even think that Suzaku knows who Julius is xD But they are plotting the death of Charles. Suzaku is worried because of a dream he had some chapters ago, that's why the words "death" and "Lelouch" Were present. He didn't want the two realities from chapter 9 to happen :3

2) Me: Yeah, they will never harm each other :3 *takes out a knife* Never, never, never, never...  
*sister comes in*

Sister: How about in that episode when Suzaku betrays Lelouch to the emperor?  
Me: ... Shut up ._.

3) Yes my dear friend, that will happen ^-^ Julius will appear and he will hate Suzaku's guts :3 Poor Suzaku.. ._.

5) Kisses will happen my friend. Kisses will happen :3

* * *

**Katkatw1luv **

**"Hello! I guess I'll give this a go! :)**

**1)...YES! Suzaku would never hurt Lelouch intentionally!**

**2) No! (See above)**

**3) I want...to have Lulu realize that Suzaku wasn't plotting his death, but the demon guy is already taking over him for 2 hours, so he can't do anything. BUTTT Lelouch dramatically rejects Julius or something. Then Suzalulu FTW! :)**

**4) I think...she DIED.**

**5) I would dare..Suzaku to...kiss Lulu on the lips! (Since I didn't read the other reviews, sorry if this is a repeated dare.) Then Lulu is like secretly happy, but doesn't want to admit it. Suzaku is too. Mwhahahaha. **  
**Yup, that's it! Please update soon!"**

Hello there and thanks for giving it a shot xD And now, I present to you, the answers! Lolz xD

1) Nope, she did not ^-^ She is a half immortal who will soon perish, that means that she will live for 1000 years before she is returned to being a human being with a human life span. Yay! She dies :3 Lolz, but that also means that she doesn't have any powers. They were plotting the death of Charles, but Suzaku was worried about Lelouch because of Chapter 9.

2) And of course Suza would never hurt intentionally, they are an ADORABLE couple :3

3) Hmm, that does seam like a good idea xD Maybe Lelouch will find out the truth to everything very, very quickly? xD

4) o.o ... Wow... Erm, I don't think she died ^^" She is still alive and taking care of Nunnally in the story ._. But, she is kinda dead? Charles used his geass on her, making her be loyal to him. That's why she can't speak her mind.

5) Kisses for Lelouch! That shall happen, I mean, it's Milly that's in charge of the game xD

And I'll try my best :3


	15. Nothing Can And Nothing Will Stop Me

"So what information have you gathered so far?" Asked Lelouch into his phone, his eyes rimmed with red as a smirk graced his face.  
He paused, waiting for a reply before nodding his head, even though no one was there. "I see, then have the knightmares ready for a weeks time." He answered as the person on the phone replied to him. Slowly, his smirk turned into a frown. "What do you mean you lost her?" He hissed as his eyes narrowed. "That is an unacceptable... She was needed to complete it! ..." He snapped as his hands clenched the gadget before giving out a sigh. "Well, we can always get another pawn."

All of a sudden, footsteps were heard as Lelouch quickly ended the call before placing a book in his hands. The door opened, reveling Milly in her normal cheerful manner. "Lulu! Come on, the group is playing a game!" She said before dragging him by his arm.

"Milly!" Said Lelouch as his eyes returned to their normal purple color with out any red rims as he tried to escape.

"Don't worry! You can read your boring book later," offered Milly as they arrived at the library in the school.

Inside, everyone was gathered around a bottle as Milly shoved Lelouch towards Suzaku with a grin.

"C.C, Cornelia, your here as well?" Asked Lelouch, shocked as C.C gave him a shrug and Cornelia gave her brother a sigh.

"I was blackmailed," muttered Cornelia as she shot Milly a death glare that didn't effect the grinning girl at all.

"There was pizza," C.C answered carelessly as she took another bite from the 'heavenly' food.

"Alright everyone!" Said Milly as everyone focused their attention on her, with the exception of C.C, "we are going to be playing a small game to lighten up the mood! Because trust me, I felt people feeling sad, and I, Milly Ashford, granddaughter of the Ashford Academy superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford and president of the Student Council, will have none of this nonsense! And so, we shall be playing a small game of 'Truth or Dare!'"

"Eh?" Exclaimed everyone with shock as Milly picked up the green glass bottle.

With a wink, she sat next to Shirley and held the bottle in front of everyone. "And because I chosen the game, I get to spin it first!"

As she slowly placed the bottle down, everyone began panicking. Everyone had a right to panic as she spun the bottle. Time seamed to stop as the bottle slowly stopped at Suzaku.

"So Suza dearie, are you going to take it like a man and choose dare? Or take it like a wimp and choose truth?" She taunted as Suzaku tried smirk.

"... Dare... " He said, not wanting to loose his pride, but his face paled when he saw Milly grin like a cheshire cat.

"Very well Suza! I dare you to... Kiss every male here!" She exclaimed as she quickly took out her phone with a wink. "Who shall be first I wonder? Lovely Lulu or gorgeous Gino or radiant Rivilz?" She continued to taunt as Suzaku began blushing.

"Do I have to...?" He whined as Milly shot him a quick glare before returning to her cheery self.

"I am sure that this is a better dare then to kiss every single person in this room... Isn't that right Cornelia?" Asked Milly as Cornelia shot her a glare.

Giving out a sigh, Suzaku looked towards Lelouch who was glaring at him. Slowly, leaning towards him, Suzaku couldn't help but to stare at Lelouch's lips. The clock ticked slower and slower until their lips met. Lelouch couldn't help it as surprise and shock took over his face. His mouth opened with a strange feeling implanting itself, as it allowed Suzaku's tongue to enter. He felt something inside of his chest making his heart beat rapidly, as heat slowly made it's way to his cheeks. There was a moment, one of those cliched romance moments. But it was still a moment that neither of them could forget. But then, a noise was heard as Lelouch quickly turned his face away.

"My, my! Lulu and Suza getting caught up with each other, eh?" Asked Milly as she continued to take pictures of the couple. In the side lines, Shirley, Euthemia and Nina were blushing while Rivilz and Cornelia were shocked. C.C just focused on her pizza as Gino glared at Suzaku with all his might.

"Now kiss Gino and Rivilz!" She declared as Suzaku slowly walked over to the pissed off blonde boy and quickly gave him a peck on the lips and then quickly did the same for Rivilz. But though that time, the feeling that Lelouch had while he was kissing Suzaku disappeared in an instance, replaced by another foreign feeling of loathing.

"My turn to spin the bottle," said Suzaku as he sat back down, but this time, he sat between Euphemia and Shirley, trying to get further away from Lelouch, Rivilz and Gino for his own personal reasons. He spun the bottle and it came to a deathly halt at Cornelia.

"Damn-," said Suzaku before he quickly covered it up with a cough, "I mean, dare or truth?"

"Really Suzaku?" Teased Euphemia as Suzaku blushed.

"Well, a dare from Milly is the same as death..." he trailed off the last few words.

"Hey!" Yelled Milly with a proud grin her face. "But I am proud of it!"

"Dare," answered Cornelia, a smirk visible as she smirked confidently.

"I dare you to... Sing and waltz with Euphy." He decided as Cornelia groaned while Euphy smiled.

"We would always do that when-" Said Euphy before she was swept off her feet by her older sister.

"What song am I supposed to sing?" Grumbled Cornelia as Milly smirked.

"You know the song 'Romeo and Cinderella'? I am sure you can sing that in English!" Said Milly as Cornelia blushed before halting the dance, making Euphemia smack right into her.

"Owww," mumbled Euphemia as she rubbed her nose.  
"You can't be serious! Do you know how much that would taint Euphy!" Exclaimed Cornelia as C.C stopped eating.

"Enchanting caramel that carries sweet illusions  
My crossing legs that bring on sexual confusion  
How farther will I let you go on this sinful night?  
Screams of pain to "take it easy! Won't you-" Began C.C in a monotonous voice as Cornelia quickly covered Euphemia's ears.

"If you don't mind us, we have to go!" She declared while dragging a disappointed Euphy with her.

"Well, that was eventful... Who'll spin the bottle now?" Asked Lelouch, shocked of what just happened.

"I will since I was the one who sang." Stated C.C as she spun the bottle while Gino was laughing.

"You call that singing?" He snickered as C.C shot him a death glare.

The bottle slowly landed at Lelouch who wore a mask of indiffrence.

"Truth or dare?" She asked with a smirk. Either option he chooses, she will get her answers.

"Dare," he said confidently as red rims slowly outlined his eyes as he smirked. But only C.C noticed this though, the rest were somehow blind to the change.

"I dare you to kill your-self," she said as everyone but Lelouch stared at her with a shocked and horrified face.

"What! You can't be serious!" Yelled Suzaku as he abruptly stood up.

"But I am... S.S, now!" Yelled C.C as a knightmare broke through the wall, making everyone collapse on to their knees.  
A woman silver hair and pink eyes jumped out from the knightmare, landing with a thump as C.C walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Suzaku as Lelouch glared at her.

"So you managed to escape?" Asked Lelouch as he laughed. It was then when everyone noticed the red rims around his eyes. He opened his palm as a black sword appeared from thin air.

"Hmp, you think you can lock me up? I swore to god that I would destroy you!" She said as a silver knife appeared in he hand.

"S.S, don't be to stupid and let's go." Ordered C.C as the woman ignored her and sprinted towards Lelouch with her knife shimmering in the light.

"I hate you!" Was her battle cry as she drew the knife to his smirking face. Thinking that he would be to slow to counter the attack, she didn't expect him to simply trip her over.

Glancing at her with disgust, Lelouch began walking towards the door. "You are always to over confident. That is your downfall. You lack any brains at all and your fighting skills are horrible. Utter crap, I can't even find any other words to describe it." He stated with a smile.

"... Not so fast," she muttered as she quickly picked her self up and ran towards Lelouch again.

Quickly taking out his sword, Lelouch blocked the incoming blade. "What did I just said?" He asked as he used his spare arm to elbow her in the stomach, and used his leg to tip her onto the ground. Not hesitating, he twisted her arm and placed his foot on her head. "Never try to defy a demon," he hissed before releasing her and walking away.

"... So, it' true. He made the contract," coughed S.S as Shirley and Milly went over to help the girl up. Mean while, Suzaku was frozen with fear.

The time when Lelouch went insane, he managed to defend himself perfectly fine against a whole army. Of course he would be able to defeat S.S. Suzaku as his hands clenched. But that sword that he made appear was the same sword from his dream. And... Suzaku swore to every and any god above that he saw a golden key that was attached to a piece of rope on Lelouch's neck. Just like the key that he found in his wardrobe. Wait.. Just like the key pendant! He thought as he felt the whole world pause as he completed the puzzle.

"Correct." Whispered voices of thousands.

* * *

**Tada! An update, with kisses ;* Lolz, but what do you think will happen now? Anyway, I thank **AzulTheBlueDragon** for beta-reading, and** Katkatw1luv **and **A Random Person** for trying out the quiz xD I do not own Code Geass and I am sorry if this story may seam a bit rushed now a days ._. Mainly it's because I have a new idea for a Code Geass story where Lelouch is the tyranny of the universe xD**

**And P.S, the song called "Romeo and Cinderella" is a Vocaloid sung by Miku Hatsune and the English lyrics belong to Razzyness. I other words, I don't own anything from that song xD But I prefer the Japanese lyrics to it because I don't understand what they are singing because I don't speak Japanese so it seams more innocent? Lolz xD**


	16. Closer To The Battle

"Why did you choose the key for your friendship pendant?" Asked the empty voices in Suzaku's head as he searched for the people.

"... Because... Because there were only key pendants left in the shop?" He said uncertainly as he felt a pain in his heart.

"Wrong. Why did you choose a key? Why not a cross? Or a weapon? Or a heart?" Persisted the voices as Suzaku tried to think of his answer.

"... Because..." He muttered as he tried to think of an excuse that would please the voices. But then a memory appeared in his head.

"A key can unlock so many locks that people would have trouble to open. A key can be anything. It can be a key to unlock victory, a key to unlock happiness. It can be a key to unlock friendship and power. But all you have to do is have the key. That's why I think we should choose the key for our pendant." The voice of Lelouch echoed in his head.

"Gold is a pretty color. Mother says that it's the color of victory and the color of joy... It is also one of the colors of wishes. Golden wishes." Came Nunnallys voice as Suzaku smiled.

"That's right. It's because the key and the color meant to much to the vi Britannia siblings. It's because Lelouch is the key to everything while Nunnally is the golden wish!" Yelled Suzaku as a form appeared in front of him.

"That's correct, but what is Lelouch the key to? And what are the golden wishes?" Asked the blurry figure as Suzaku tried to come up with an answer to that. "You don't know, do you?" Questioned the figure as it became more clear. You could tell that it was a male by his voice and that he had massive wings.

"I... Lelouch is the key to happiness, right? And Nunnally's golden wish is for peace!" Said Suzaku as he remembered all those memories with his close friends.

The figure made a snorting noise as Suzaku saw that the wings were white and that he wore white armor. "Wrong and right. Nunnally does wish for world peace but Lelouch is the key to anything but happiness." Laughed the figure in a bone chilling way. "Have you ever heard of Julius?"

"What do you mean? Who's Julius?" Demanded Suzaku as he began panicking. You could now tell that the figure had brown hair and tanned skin.

"Julius. The demon that people can call Satan. God's worst enemy, yet one of his loyalist followers. But that was before the betrayal." Answered the figure as Suzaku suppressed a wince when he heard the hate filled voices coming from the one figure. But slowly, the voices were all molding into one.

"Before the betrayal?" Questioned Suzaku as emerald eyes made itself known on the figure.

"There were once three angels, three phoenixes. There was the golden phoenix, the angel of wishes. The emerald phoenix, the angel of hope. And the amethyst phoenix, the angel of happiness. The three angels speared wishes, hope and happiness as they flew around the world every day. But then one day, something changed within the amethyst phoenix as his amethyst eyes changed to crimson red. We don't know why, but he stopped flying with us, he trapped himself in his room. It was a wonder that the golden phoenix and the emerald phoenix managed to maintain the joy that people would radiate. But that was before the amethyst phoenix made his betrayal visible. He changed into the black phoenix, into a demon and brought chaos wherever he went. His black wings haunted the world. At the end, the golden phoenix and the emerald phoenix had to lock away the fallen angel into the core of the earth, hoping that it would never awaken again. They couldn't just kill the demon... He was our friend, our family. But of course, he escaped and now, he is planning to cause destruction again. Suzaku, tell me. Why did you join the Black Knights? What was your point of doing that? You could have just lived on like any other Eleven-" Said the figure as he watched Suzaku's hands clench.

"Japanese. I am Japanese, not an Eleven! And I joined the Black Knights to bring back hope! So that the Japanese people, my people will still have hope that they will obtain their freedom!" Declared Suzaku as the figure smiled.

"And that is why I will help you."

"You... Your the emerald phoenix..." Muttered Suzaku as the figure came closer to him.

"I am you... I am you from your past, from your future. And the only way to save the world is to destroy the black phoenix, Julius, Lelouch."

"What do you mean?"

"Julius resides in Lelouch. They are the same person, the same soul. But their personality's are different. Julius is the hate that Lelouch has locked up inside his mind. Julius is the demon that managed to break free from his cage, and the only way to kill him is to kill Lelouch."

"I can't kill him! He's my friend! He's-"

"Your lover? Our lover. And we both have to let him go for the sake of this world! This universe! Think about all the lives out there! Kallen, Milly, Rivilz, Shirley! The list is endless!"

"... But I just... I... I love him..." Sobbed Suzaku quietly as the angel looked at him with pity.

"Me too... But... It's for the sake of the world," said the angel before it molded into Suzaku's body and heart.

An emerald light enfolded him as he felt pain from his back. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that he was on his bed and that everyone but C.C and Gino was crowded around him.

"Oh thank the gods your alright..." Sobbed Euphemia as she held onto Suzaku's hand as tears spilled from her eyes.

"What happened?" Mumbled Suzaku as he tried to shake the throbbing headache away.

"Lelouch happened," gritted out Cornelia as she looked to her right where S.S was sitting on a chair with C.C eating her pizza.

"No... Julius happened," whispered Suzaku as everyone stared at him with questioning gazes.

"So, you finally met yourself?" Asked C.C as she walked over towards him.

"He... I... It's just so confusing now. Julius, Lelouch... The black phoenix, the amethyst phoenix." Said Suzaku as he clutched his heart.

"He will destroy our world, our universe... So what can we do?"

"We do as you say. You told S.S and I to kill him whenever we get the chance. But we aren't powerful enough, especially when S.S blindly attacks him whenever she can." C.C said as she directed a glare towards the silver haired girl.

"You know, I think we all heard the myth of the phoenixes... Tell me Suzaku... Is it true? Is Lelouch one?" Asked Milly softly as she crossed her arms.

"I... I..." Stuttered Suzaku as he tried to think of what to say.

"Is it true that we have to kill him? Just so that the world will be safe?" Asked Nina fearfully as she began shaking lightly as Shirley quickly went over to her to comfort her.

"I..." He began as tears welled up in his eyes. "...Yes... The only way to save the world is to kill him... But... I don't think I can. I mean, under two weeks! Two weeks and this happened!" Raged Suzaku as he began shaking.

"And that's why I want to help. Because... I'm a phoenix as well, right?" Asked a soft voice from the door as everyone looked over to the girl there.

"Nunnally!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what will we do now?" Asked Lelouch as he stood before V.V, Charles and Marianne in the deserted throne room.

"We could strike now... That way it will give them less time to counter our attacks." Offered V.V as Lelouch nodded his head.

"But Nunnally has gone to find them. Needless to say, she has joined them by now." Countered Marianne as everyone looked towards her.

"Good point, that means we should attack when we can. And that seams like now is the best time to." Said Charles as Lelouch smirked.

"But maybe not. You know that I only have a couple minutes left before my other-self takes over this body again. So I better reside back to my room," said Lelouch as the other three gave him a nod of understanding before he walked away.

Quickly walking through the halls, Lelouch ignored all the bows he received and quickly rushed into his room and slammed the door. As soon as he did, his breathes became rigged and a headache appeared. He clutched his head as he slowly made his way to his black and silver marble table and poured himself a cup of water shakily. The red rims around his eyes slowly disappeared as his breaths became steady again. Placing the cup down, Lelouch stared at his bedroom with a questioning gaze.

"Where am I?" Was his only question as he felt a shock of pain on his back.

Curiosity grabbing hold of him, Lelouch took off the top that he wore and looked towards a mirror, with is back facing it. He only managed to get a glance of a strange amethyst phoenix mark on his back, as well as a black demon's wing.

* * *

**And bam! Another update ;3 I really do thank everyone for taking your time to read this petty fanfiction, and I thank **AzulTheBlueDragon** so much for beta-reading. But alas, this 'episode' in this fanfiction is coming to a close soon enough xD**

**But to those people who don't like this idea, then why are you even reading this? o.O **

**Because in all honesty, the "final battle" is just going to be a small part of what will come afterwards, MWAHAHAHA!**

**Yes! After a talk with my mum, I managed to get my head filled with ideas. So here is a breif summary of what might happen in the chapters after the battle between Julius/Lelouch and Suzaku/Angel-guy. (Lolz, couldn't think of another name for Suzaku's past and future self so I just named him Angel-guy xD)**

* * *

Summary:

"Impossible! How... You DEMON!" Cried a girl as the figure with crimson eyes laughed at her pain and suffering.

"Me? A demon," asked the figure with mock hurt, as he continued to laugh coldly, his voice echoed in the empty hall. "Why of course I'm a demon!"

But then, the metallic door was flung open and golden eyes bore into the hall.

"... Brother..." Muttered Nunnally as her golden eyes held hurt, horror and shock. She was frozen on the spot, the scene before her was unbearable.

Giving her a tsking sound, the figure glanced towards her. "A weakling like you doesn't belong to the living." With that statement, the figure disappeared in a tornado of black feathers.

"... How?" Sobbed Nunnally as she began shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

**And the last thing I would like to say is that I do not own Code Geass and thank you for your support :3**


	17. Footsteps Echo

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Asked Suzaku, shock laced through his voice as the princess walked over towards him. She gently placed her soft hand on top of his as everyone tensed up.

"Did you know that I knew?" She asked with a gentle smile as her violet eyes began changing color, "I only found out a year ago when I met myself."

Swallowing a gulp of air, Kallen broke the thick silence with a question, after every thought registered in her brain. "... So your saying that your the golden phoenix?" Asked Kallen as Nunnaly gave her a small nod before hugging her.

"I've missed you," cried the little princess as Kallen stood frozen, shocked, before her expression softened.

"Me too," she whispered into the younger girl's ears as she returned the hug.

"But, you do know that we have to destroy Lelouch..." Asked Rivilz from the side lines as everyone gave out a sigh.

"But where could he be..?" Asked Milly, as Nunnally looked over to her with her now golden eyes.

With a shaky voice, she took a deep breathe before replying. "The palace. The palace in Japan, he is probably there with father and mother." She answered as tears began falling from her eyes.

"... But I don't want big brother to disappear! I don't want him to leave! Why..." She began sobbing as she lost her composure.

But then, she felt a firm hand rest on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring strength. "No one wants him to go. No one. But... How about all the lives... And people?" Asked Suzaku with a pained expression as Nunnally's tears fell on the floor. Drip, drop. Those were the loudest yet quietest noise you would have been able to hear.

"Nunnally... You know, you can go and protect him if you want to... He is your brother," offered Kallen after swallowing a gulp of air. She felt Nunnally's pain in a way. It was strange to plan your own brother's death. But it will hurt, it will scar the little girl so much. Even if she is one of the phoenixes.

"No... The golden phoenix won't allow me to. The part of me that says that I have to protect the world first. It's like an instinct. Isn't that right Suzaku?" Asked Nunnally as Suzaku tensed up.

"It's strange..." He muttered as he held Nunnally close to him.

"So you say we have to get to the palace? Nunnally, you can get us in, right?" Asked Cornelia as Nunnally shook her head with a sad smile.

"As soon as I left the palace, I joined your team. Now we are fighting against the black phoenix and his subjects. The only way to get in is by force." She whispered as Shirley walked towards her before offering her hand to the young girl.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." She offered as Milly snapped her fingers.

"I've got it!" Declared Milly as everyone looked towards her. "The bombs we were going to use for the refrain project! We can use them to get into the palace! All we have to do is set them up further away from the entrance that we will use.

"They can be a distraction!" She ordered proudly as everyone nodded their heads.

"We can go through the kitchen doors. Only the chiefs and servants use those doors to gather the vegetables from the garden." Offered Nunnally as everyone agreed.

In his bedroom, Lelouch was laughing madly as tears fell on his bed. His room was covered in darkness as his crimson curtains blocked the sunlight out. He clutched his bed sheets as he slowly calmed him self down. Minutes passed before he slouched onto a chair with a glass cup in his hand that was filled with a red substance.

"So... They were lying all along?" Taking a sip out of his cup, Lelouch continued to talk to himself.

"Lelouch Kingsley?" He exhaled the name out of his lips as he closed his eyes. "Is this what you wanted to show me? All of my memories? Julius..." He asked as a swirl of black mist appeared before him.

"Well, master. I only wished for you to know everything that you needed to know. I also had to motivate you. And please, stop calling me Julius now... We are the same person, it's just that I am your past self." Said the figure that appeared from the mist with a black and crimson glow surrounding him.

"Even so... But the power you offered me. I allowed you to have your two hours per day. But how come I have yet to receive the power?" Questioned Lelouch as he placed his half empty cup down on the black marble table.

"Are you sure you want it now?" Asked Julius as a smirk formed on his face, a smirk that was mirrored on Lelouch's face.

"Of course."

"Then so be it." He said before his whole body turned into a crimson and black light. The light slowly made it's way to Lelouch, before entering his body.

"It's to late to save you now," came a cold, hallow voice as images flooded Lelouch's mind.

"Chaos..." Gasped out Lelouch as he saw all the pain and suffering in his mind. Wars, floods, tornadoes, deaths, pain, suffering, hate, lost... It was all so glorious, the power to cause all of that fear. It was all to tempting. It was all that tempting, that power. "It's... It's..." He stuttered, trying to find the right words, "It's perfect."

"Brother, I want to ask you. What's the point of the Ragnarök? Why are we trying to achieve it?" Asked V.V as he sat in the garden with his brother.

"You know why..." Answered Charles as his eyes narrowed.

"Hm... But why not control the world instead? Have ultimate power that the gods would have to bow down before me." Questioned V.V as he looked up to the sky. It was grey and the clouds were rolling in, slowly and swiftly.

"To make a world where everyone is equal. That is the goal of the Ragnarök. So why would you ask me that question? To make you the leader?" Asked Charles as V.V smiled while he tensed up.

"I was just wondering... How would it feel to hold that amount of power."

"Alright, when the bombs go off, I want Suzaku, C.C, Kallen and S.S to follow Nunnally, she will sneak you into there while Shirley, Nina, Rivilz, Euphy, Cornelia, and myself will take care of everything else. Got it?" Asked Milly into her communicator as everyone agreed. "Alright then! Places everyone!" She ordered as she hid in the forest behind the palace in her knightmare frame.

"10." She began counting down.

"9." Yelled Rivilz as he sat in his own knightmare frame near the south of the forest, his hands gripping the controls

"8." Joined in C.C monotonously as she sat behind the bush with S.S next to her.

"7." Whispered Nina as she sat in a chair in front of a computer in Ashford Academy, hacking into the palace cameras to cancel all the streaming.

"6." Muttered Suzaku as he held Nunnally's hand.

"Gino... It's good to see you here." Said Lelouch with a smirk as his crimson eyes gleamed while Gino gave him a smile.

"It's good to see that you got your memories back again! But a shame that I can't call you Lulu anymore... But onto another notice, everything is prepared, shall we go to the throne room now?" Asked the knight with a grin as Lelouch gave him a nod.

"No one is to ever know about Lulu."

"Of course your highness!"

"1." Whispered Euphemia in fear, as the bombs went off. Like predicted, at least 90% of the guards around that area went to see what happened. The remaining 10% were fighting against Shirley, Rivilz, Milly, Euphemia and Cornelia, while Nina was hacking into the systems. Meanwhile, through all that noise, Suzaku, Kallen, Nunnally, C.C and S.S were running towards the entrance, destroying anyone who got in their way.

But little did Euphemia know, a man with blonde hair also whispered "1," as he began walking to the throne room. His eyes bored into the almost empty room that he entered.

"So they have arrived?" Asked a person that was watching the view from the window.

Smirking, the blonde hair man said, "Just like we predicted."

"Of course. You're always right big brother." Answered the person by the window with a sigh.

"It has been quite some time since you have called me by that tile... Perhaps ten years ago?"

"So you prefer me to call you Schneizel?"

"... Perhaps."

* * *

**And here is an update :3 I do not own Code Geass and I thank **AzulTheBlueDragon** for beta reading! :D **

**(On another note, love problems suck, right?)**


	18. Golden Dream World

Foot steps echoed the halls in the palace, as Nunnally led them to the throne room. The halls were mostly empty and for some reason, the servants that were present there, didn't bother them. Even if they could see the group clear as day. All they did was give them a sad smile before walking away to attend to their duties. It was strange, and because of that, everyone began worrying.

As they stood before massive oak doors that were glossed over, everyone held their breathe as Suzaku slowly opened them. And just like Nunnally had informed them, Lelouch was there, sitting on the throne with Charles, Marianne, Schneizel and a small boy standing next to him. His eyes glimmering with satisfaction as the group slowly walked towards him.

Standing up, Lelouch spread out his arms wide open, in a welcoming gesture, as he spoke. "Welcome to my palace!" A smirk graced his face as S.S instantly made a silver knife out of thin air appear. "Don't bother. So why are you here?" He asked as he sat down with a smug aura surrounding him.

"You know why. We have came to destroy the only threat towards world peace." Stated C.C as S.S snarled like a wild dog.

"Hm, how interesting... Well, I will allow only one of you to have a ten seconds head start. With those ten seconds, I will just sit here, while the person that I chose will have the perfect opportunity to kill me." Smiled Lelouch as the black sword he held in his hands vanished.

"Are you saying that you will be completely defenseless for ten seconds? Are you mad!?" Yelled S.S as Lelouch faced her, his smile disappeared as she spoke.

"Maybe I am mad..?" He muttered as he leaned back into his throne. "But like I said, only one person will be allowed the privilege of killing me." He taunted as S.S smirked.

"Then allow me!" She yelled as she ran towards the throne. But just as she was going to stab his heart, a hand gripped her wrist before throwing her towards C.C. Standing proudly with a grin on his face was Gino as he stood in a stance, prepared to fight and to defend his prince.

"Suzaku." Spoke Lelouch as his cold eyes bore into emerald eyes. Smirking, Lelouch's blank face changed into a one of amusement. "You shall have the privilege of killing me." He decided as Suzaku froze.

"What..?" Was the only word that he could stutter out. His emerald eyes became wide with fear and horror as he stared at the black phoenix.

"I am sure you heard me. You shall be the one to kill me." He said simply, in a tone that you would use to address the weather.

Time passed, no one dared to move. S.S was lying on the ground, gripping her wrist while she stared daggers to the knight and to the prince. Meanwhile, Kallen and Nunnally watched with worry as Suzaku froze on the spot, feeling his world crumble around him. But C.C was smirking through everything.

But then, it felt like an instinct, but some how, Suzaku's body began moving by itself. Just as he stood right in front of Lelouch, he saw the prince's smirk widen before he abruptly stood up. Snapping his fingers, Lelouch yelled, "Now!" Before guards rushed into the room, distracting the group as Suzaku watched, stunned.

Meanwhile, V.V smirked as some of the guards began advancing towards the king and queen.

"What's the meaning of this!" Bellowed Charles as Marianne kicked one of the guards in his stomach, sending him flying across the room before he stood up again and began fighting.

"I wonder what would it be like to be able to play god," stated V.V as Lelouch nodded his head, his eyes shimmering with madness.

"And as you play god, I gain more power from the fear and chaos you shall cause," informed Lelouch as V.V nodded his head with a smile of excitement plastered on his face.

"So you betrayed us! You betrayed the Ragnarök!" Yelled Marianne as she shoved off another guard and sent a kick to another.

"I was never part of the Ragnarök project. I was only there because there was nothing else to do, life was getting boring." Sighed V.V as he watched his brother and Marianne fight off the guards.

"You betrayed me, even after we made that promise? We were creating a world for the better, but now you leave all of that behind? Just for your own satisfaction!?" Accused Charles as V.V nodded his head, his smile ever present on his child like face.

"Don't worry, you can still be my loyal servant, just like Marianne is to you," offered V.V as two of the guards tackled the king, knocking him off balance.

"Charles!" Cried Marianne as a guard stabbed her arm, blood gushed out as he pulled out his weapon.

"So, you will just make me into a mindless puppet like Marianne?" Muttered Charles as he tried to escape from the five guards that surround him.

"How amusing." Stated Lelouch, his eyes narrowed in disgust as Nunnally laid on the floor with blood smeared on her body, her eyes widened in fright and horror as her brother looked down at her. But it wasn't her brother, it was someone else. Her brother would never act like this, this was the doing of the black phoenix.

"Please... Brother, stop this madness," she sobbed, as Lelouch kicked her stomach. Crying, all Nunnally could do was receive the pain, her body already feeling week from trying to fight against the guards.

Snorting, Lelouch replied. "I am not a brother to a weakling." Before taking one step away from her, just so that he could avoid the knife that was aiming right towards his face.

"Your a b***." Declared S.S as Lelouch gave her a nod as she began charging towards him, her fist ready to make contact with his face.

But then, Nunnally whispered something quietly. "Please... Grant me this one wish so we can start over again," before a golden light wrapped around Suzaku, herself and Lelouch. But the light took S.S with them before she managed to deliver a blow towards the prince.

The area that they appeared in was covered in golden clouds. Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he tried to form his weapon, but somehow, it wouldn't appear, his power didn't work. After trying again and again, he finally gave up and began wandering around, aimlessly until he spotted a mop of brown hair.

"Suzaku," he spoke coldly, emerald eyes looked into his crimson eyes. But as soon as their eyes met, Lelouch felt something trying to escape, something was going on. The feeling was like a fire, it was warm, welcoming and satisfying, but it hurt. It caused pain in his heart as those emerald eyes began to show horror.

"Lelouch, or should I address you as the black phoenix?" Asked Suzaku as his body tensed up when Lelouch began to laugh, an empty broken laugh.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" He questioned as he calmed down.

Silence over came the area before Suzaku gave out a sigh. "Who would have ever thought that this would have happened to us? It seams like it's all a play. That we're the characters in somebody's own twisted fairy tale for their own entertainment."

"Hm, that I agree with you." Said Lelouch as he stared at his hands, imagining all the blood he has caused. With a sad smile, he looked towards Suzaku. "And just think about it. You, Nunnally, Me... We're all phoenixes, yet while you and Nunnally work for the better of the world, I try to cause destruction with any chance I get..." He mused.

"Why? Why do you want to cause destruction, pain and fear whenever you can?" Questioned Suzaku as Lelouch gave him a questioning gaze.

"Because... That's what I stand for, right? The black phoenix, the bringer of chaos, pain and fear-" Stated Lelouch as Suzaku instantly took Lelouch's hands.

"No," interrupted the emerald eyed boy, "That's not who you are. Your the amethyst phoenix, the bringer of happiness and joy!" Declared Suzaku as Lelouch looked at him with doubt. "You choose who you want to be. You can either be the hate that you hold, or you can be yourself."

Looking at his hand that was entangled with Suzaku's, Lelouch gave out a sigh. "But even so, this world is not perfect. You don't need a phoenix to cause destruction," whispered Lelouch as Suzaku looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "What that means is, why not be the black phoenix? There's nothing to lose. Someone else will just be it anyway. Why not claim the tittle myself?"

Anger swelled up in Suzaku as Lelouch muttered those words. "Nothing to lose! You have me, Nunnally, Kallen, Rivalz, Milly, Shirley, Nina, Cornelia, Euphemia and other people in your life that care for you! What is your true reason for being the black phoenix? What are you hiding?" Asked Suzaku desperately as he gripped Lelouch's wrist, bringing his face closer to his friend's.

Wincing, Lelouch stared into the emerald eyes with a blank expression. "You want to know? Fine. The reason why is because I made a deal with the devil. What I gain is a place to go to, my own safe heaven, away from all the troubles and stress, and in return, I will be his servant-"

"You made a deal with the devil!" Yelled Suzaku as Lelouch looked away with guilt.

"It was a stupid mistake, I-"

"A mistake! Lelouch, what were you thinking! You sacrificed your freedom for a safe heaven? This doesn't sound like you." Yelled Suzaku before something attacked Lelouch.

Blood began to drip from his cheek as S.S stood up quickly and stood in a fighting stance as Lelouch touched his wound, blood staining his own finger.

"I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Declared the partly insane woman as her pink eyes glowed in the golden clouds.

* * *

**And another update, lolz ^-^" I wonder what will happen to S.S, lolz xD But yup, it's almost the end of this... small part of the fanfiction? Lolz xD**

**I do not own Code Geass and I thank **AzulTheBlueDragon** for beta-reading! :D**


	19. AN The End :3

Yes, this story is now complete ^-^

And to be honest, the sequel is already up xD

I was debating weather or not "Lost Time Memories Xx" should be the sequel, but after some thought, I decided that it will be.

When I reread "Strategies of Love" I couldn't help but to scold myself v.v" It's not the best quality, is it? ^-^" So I guess this is my second chance to make it better! *determined face* I'll try and add in more information stuff for Lost Time Memories Xx ^-^

But even though, I am sorry about the mistakes and I'm honored that you bothered reading this xD

I thank **A Random Person** for being a follower of the story xD And I'm happy that you liked it.

And I thank **AzulTheBlueDragon** for beta reading ^-^

I hope that you'll enjoy Lost Time Memories Xx

From InsanePurpleLove

(though I'm planning to change my username, just no idea what to, lolz xD)


End file.
